


El corazón de los necios

by LEAF (Leaf_lee218), Leaf_lee218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/LEAF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/Leaf_lee218
Summary: Paradis, año 866. Mucho ha cambiado desde la desaparición de los titanes. Las nuevas fosas atribuidas a Kenny Ackerman indican que su pasatiempo no incluía solo adultos. En ese contexto, Levi Ackerman e Erwin Smith tendrán que lidiar con las heridas que nunca pudieron hacerse apropiadamente en el pasado, mientras tratan de limpiar la reputación de alguien que siempre la tuvo hecha de lodo.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

El hombre cuerdo encubre su saber,

mas el corazón de los necios publica la necedad.

**Proverbios 12**

* * *

**1**

* * *

La campanilla tintineó anunciando un nuevo comensal. Dos mujeres de elegantes trajes le dieron una mirada reprobadora al sujeto que entró con un abrigo “demasiado grande para su cuerpo” (robado, era lo que decían sus miradas) y manos vendadas con telas blanquísimas no por lo nuevas sino por haber sido lavadas con persistencia.

La dueña sonrió ante los comentarios airados de las damas acerca de los criterios de la tienda sobre el derecho de admisión de la clientela. Cuando las mujeres iban a sugerirle llamar a un oficial de policía, la tendera les extendió la bolsa de su pedido. Tenía dos tartas de requesón extra, “por las molestias”, dijo la afable mujer. Las damas le regalaron un gesto satisfecho, tomaron la bolsa y se retiraron obsequiando en cambio una mirada fea a aquel sujeto que desentonaba con aquella pequeña pastelería de flores frescas en cada mesa, cortinas floreadas en las ventanas, piso de cálida madera y pintura de un coqueto amarillo salpicado de más florecillas.

La hija de la tendera se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa honesta y una bandeja con una taza de café con leche y un croissant de chocolate.

—Lo de siempre, señor Levi —dijo, colocando la bandeja en la mesa.

Levi miró la comida y tras unos segundos le dio un mordisco al croissant. Su boca, que había sido una línea recta amoratada desde que entrara, se contorneó en una fugaz sonrisa.

—Está bueno —comentó.

La niña asintió con mucha energía y regresó al mostrador para continuar con su trabajo.

Levi se recostó contra la silla mientras le daba un sorbo al café. El resto de clientes que iban y venían a la tienda difícilmente le prestaban atención. Solo los nuevos hacían algo de alboroto, pero no solía pasar a mayores. Y, de todos modos, sabía Levi, damas como las que entraban nunca comprarían tantas tartas como el equivalente que el esposo de la dueña ganaba con los sabios consejos de Levi.

Recordaba muy bien cuándo es que empezó a venir a este lugar. Después de su primer encuentro. No del “primero”, sino del primero que fue arreglado. Estaba magullado, con los bolsillos llenos y el orgullo amoratado. Un hombre caminó por su lado justo a una cuadra de la pastelería con una mala cara, no de las violentas sino de las frustradas, de esas que Levi sabía solo se podía deber a una mala racha y poco juicio a la hora de apostar el dinero de una semana de salario.

—Lo siento —se le ocurrió decir al caminante.

El hombre rió y le dio una palmada gentil en el hombro, reconociéndole a la primera.

—Ni lo diga, que yo habré perdido dinero, pero usted se ha ganado algo peor —dijo aquel hombre avejentado e increíblemente alto; quien, inspeccionándolo un poco mejor, añadió con una ceja canosa levantada—: hombre, usted está muy pálido, creo que necesita algo para recuperar energías.

—Tiene razón —le contestó Levi, mirando al otro lado de la calle, a un par de cuadras cruzando el callejón oscuro que se abría a la mitad, había un bar decente por fuera y decadente por dentro.

—No, no —repuso el hombre, arrastrando a Levi del codo—. El alcohol no es sano para un deportista —. Ese término le causó gracia a Levi.

Así terminó en aquella pastelería humilde a mediados del 856. Y el recuerdo de ese café aromático más el chocolate puro que ahora se producía en los campos de Shigashina y se derretía en la masa del croissant se quedó enquistado en la memoria de sus papilas gustativas. Así como el recuerdo de aquel hombre que intentaba mantener un negocio digno con apuestas ilegales porque había que mantener felices a los agentes municipales, y no solo con honradez. Lamentablemente, el buen hombre tenía unos brazos bendecidos para preparar pasteles, pero una pésima mano para las apuestas. Al menos hasta que Levi empezó a hacerle “sugerencias”, del tipo manipuladoras que el buen hombre nunca sospecharía eran tan ilegales como sus apuestas.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a tintinear. Levi observó a una pareja entrando y tuvo curiosidad. Al principio pensó que estarían casados, pero se dio cuenta rápido que el hombre era demasiado mayor, la mujer joven, y sus actitudes eran demasiado relajadas. Un padre y una hija, adultos los dos, y felices. Era un lujo ver algo así, a un padre disfrutando de un hijo, a una hija que no hubiera perdido un padre en la recuperación de Shigashina-2.

—Te digo, papá —comentó la mujer con esos ánimos propios de alguien que ha estudiado en la universidad y lee el diario todos los días, y no solo los oficiales—, incluso así, los de la Policía Militar no dejan de ser unos cerdos criminales.

Levi asintió.

—No niego que cometieran errores —dijo el hombre, mientras la tendera preparaba cuatro emparedados para llevar—, pero aquellos que están siendo recuperados de esas fosas, cuyas esposas e hijos lloraron por noches esperando que vuelvan, merecen algo de respeto.

—Merecen justicia, no respeto —insistió la mujer con terquedad.

Levi arqueó una ceja. Se preguntó qué es lo que su madre o su bisabuelo preferirían: justicia o respeto.

—Pues a mí me parece justo —prosiguió el padre— que lo condenen a morir en prisión. Incluso si ya está muerto, es simbólico.

Levi se inclinó sobre la mesa. No le gustaba el tono del hombre.

—¿No se supone que todos somos iguales? Pues, de ser así, debería ser juzgado como se le está haciendo —continuó la hija.

—Eres joven, querida. No tienes esposo ni hijos, así que no entiendes lo que es la idea de que esos pobres niños… —el hombre chasqueó la lengua y bufó.

—Está bien, padre —la mujer tomó el pedido que la tendera le daba mientras el hombre pagaba—, no hablemos de esas cosas, ¿sí?

El hombre dio una palmadita en la mano de la mujer. Ambos se despidieron de la tendera y salieron a la calle, entretenidos en el nuevo tópico sobre las primeras elecciones de regidores que habría en las Murallas. Whitechapel Jr. era el candidato más popular, incluso entre las monjas del orfanato.

—Hablaban del Destripador —dijo la hija de la tendera, acercándose a Levi con un diario—. Dicen que era un monstruo que mataba policías y niños —añadió, con un tono de alguien que no entendía lo que era un monstruo pero sí lo qué era un cuento de horror para asustarse en la noche.

—¿Niños? —dijo Levi, frunciendo el ceño y tomando el diario—. ¿Me lo puedo llevar? —añadió.

La niña asintió.

Levi se levantó entonces, acarició los cabellos de la pequeña y le hizo una seña a la tendera.

Nunca pagaba en ese lugar. Y si un día le quisieran cobrar la cuenta, el tendero terminaría endeudado con él. Claro que eso solo lo sabían Levi y la esposa del tendero.

* * *

*

* * *

El pequeño oficial gordo parecía dispuesto a seguir agitando sus manos todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No dejaba de repetir cuán agradecido estaba por la ayuda, y si Hanji no le hubiera cortado con una risotada y un comentario bastante lúgubre sobre el tema forense, el hombre los hubiera mantenido en la escalerilla de la delegación policial por otros diez minutos.

Cuando por fin Erwin vio al oficial entrar al nuevo edificio de la delegación de Sina Nueva, dejó escapar un suspiro agotado.

—No me digas que esto te pasa cada vez que ayudas en un caso —se mofó Hanji.

Erwin respondió con un simple mohín.

—Deberías decirles que, si quieren tu ayuda, pues que contraten a alguien que sepa cómo despedirse—continuó la mujer.

—Al menos esta vez lo cortaste rápido —añadió Erwin.

—No lo puedo creer. Erwin Smith no sabiendo cómo cortar a un pequeño impertinente, ¿hemos llegado a ese nivel? —rió Hanji—. ¡La vida de civil te ha hecho muy blando! ¡A peores peces gordos los ponías de patitas en la calle sin problema!

—No era yo —sonrió Erwin con dejadez.

Fue el turno de Hanji para encogerse de hombros.

—Sabes… —dijo Erwin con lentitud, Hanji no levantó la vista, por temor a espantarlo—, ¿sabes dónde está?

Hanji pateó una hoja seca en medio de la acera.

—Había esperado esa pregunta hace siete años —dijo con nostalgia—, así mi respuesta hubiera sido menos importante porque había tiempo entonces.

Erwin se paró frente a ella, su enorme silueta haciendo sombra contra los faroles.

—Perdona —dijo Hanji—, pero no lo sé. Nadie lo sabe… salvo… Siempre he creído que Mikasa lo sabe. Si quieres, cuando regrese a Maria le pregunto. Sé que, si es de tu parte, ella me lo dirá.

—No, no lo hagas —respondió en cambio Erwin, Hanji soltó un mal disimulado bufido de disgusto—. No merece que le haga algo así. Ir a buscarle cuando me place, si le fallé cuando más me necesitaba…

—No niego tu responsabilidad en eso —contestó Hanji—, pero eran tiempos difíciles. No creo que él te culpe. De todos modos —se apuró a decir anticipando las ganas de Erwin de darle cuerda al asunto—, deberías venir a visitarnos alguna vez. Mikasa dará a luz en tres meses. Esperamos que la expedición regrese en un mes y algo más. Una visita de su antiguo comandante no le haría nada mal.

Erwin no respondió y Hanji supo que probablemente no iría ese año tampoco.

—Mira, conozco Shigashina como la palma de mi mano, así que si tienes miedo de toparte con él, al menos sé que no está ahí.

Erwin frunció las cejas y su boca se contorneó planificando un comentario que Hanji sabía sería de nuevo al aire.

—¿Tienen idea de dónde está Levi? —interrumpió una voz familiar.

—¡Nile! —exclamó Hanji mientras el oficial terminaba de acercarse.

—Me dijeron que ayudaste en el caso de la fuga de presupuesto—dijo este al ver a Erwin, sin acercarse del todo, le era difícil ocultar su aprensión por la científica.

—Ayudamos —contestó este mirando a Hanji.

Nile le dio una mirada algo aterrada a Hanji, y esta le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa histérica solo para molestarlo.

—Ya no tienes edad para hacer esas muecas —le reprendió Nile.

—Y tú no tienes edad para andar teniéndole miedo a una tuerta —contestó Hanji.

Nile chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos. Hanji soltó una carcajada y Erwin simplemente se quedó mirando, sin saber bien cómo controlar la situación. Hanji tenía razón, no solo se había ablandado, sino que había perdido parte de sus habilidades sociales. Aunque era consciente que perdido no era lo correcto, estaban ahí, pero no tenía ninguna gana de usarlas ni le importaba lo que los otros pudieran pensar de él.

Nile y Hanji lo observaron por un instante. Su cuerpo encorvado, la barba de tres o más semanas, la mirada perdida y la mano apretada en puño. Era difícil ser extrovertido cuando ese tipo de presencia dominaba el panorama.

—Supongo que leyeron las noticias —dijo Nile.

Hanji asintió. Erwin no hizo nada.

—¿Saben dónde está?

—Aunque lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos —repuso Hanji. Su lenguaje corporal cambió con el tono.

Nile se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Dame un respiro. Ya no soy de la policía militar. Además, sacando cuentas, él era solo un niño en esa época, ¿cómo lo vamos a procesar por algo de lo que seguro fue una víctima?

—De la última forma en que lo quieren tratar es como víctima —añadió Hanji. Su tono no era más jovial y la antigua disputa entre la Legión y la Policía Militar empezó a aflorar—. No te lo perdonamos, ni a ti ni a toda la policía militar —espetó—. Si los titanes aparecieran de nuevo, dejaríamos que los mastiquen y vomiten todo lo que quieran.

—¡Pero fue su decisión! —se quejó Nile.

—¡No mientan! ¡Lo obligaron a eso! —le respondió Hanji.

—Ya basta —intervino Erwin.

Nile y Hanji bajaron las miradas por un instante.

—Me retiro —añadió Erwin, sin la mínima intención de meterse en el asunto—. Mándale saludos a Marie, Nile. Hanji…

—Bueno, me estoy quedando en tu casa… —bufó, molesta de abandonar una pelea a medias—. Ahí te ves, Nile.

—¡Estás muy vieja para usar ese lenguaje! —escucharon decir al oficial, pero no se dignaron ni a voltear.

Caminaron por las agitadas calles de Sina por diez minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Cosa que a Erwin le sorprendió. Supuso que la pequeña discusión con Nile había reabierto viejas heridas en la comandante de la Legión.

—Lo dije en serio y todos piensan lo mismo… Bueno, los veteranos, no los nuevos reclutas que no saben nada, a ellos solo les gusta darles la contra a los de la militar —dijo finalmente Hanji—. Es por culpa de ellos que Levi desapareciera.

—Nile es una buena persona y muchas cosas terribles se les obligó a hacer a las buenas personas —suspiró Erwin.

Hanji abrió la boca, dispuesta a comenzar otro debate. Pero se calmó al instante. Sabía que tenía las de perder, porque siempre que venía a Sina y tocaba el tema con Erwin, terminaba dando círculos como un perro mordiéndose la cola.

—Este lugar no te hace bien —dijo en cambio—, deberías tomar ese puesto de profesor en la universidad de Shigashina.

Erwin sonrió. Hanji entornó los ojos y no dijo más. Sabía que Erwin no aceptaría.

* * *

*

* * *

El sonido de fondo ya no le incomodaba como al principio. Y no era por el estimulante. La primera vez que se lo ofrecieron, le prometieron que curaría todos sus males, a lo cual Levi respondió con un comentario sarcástico y una patada. Fue un peleador veterano el que se la introdujo de manera más pragmática, como un líquido más útil que el café, que te daba la energía pese a cientos de horas sin dormir y una mala dieta. Levi nunca necesitó ese tipo de cosas hasta que empezó a pelear por dinero, e incluso entonces no lo necesitó nunca para ganar (o perder), sino para mantenerse alerta y no perder el control y terminar matando a su oponente por ese llamado instintivo en los Ackerman por vivir a como dé lugar. Pero tenía que admitir que cuidar de ciento veinte niños con cinco kilos de patatas para una semana lo dejaban hasta a él un poco hambriento y migrañoso. El problema es que eso no lo hacía más débil sino más peligroso, como una bestia salvaje famélica.

La primera vez que peleó, esta vez sí su primera pelea, el griterío no dejó de roncarle en los oídos incluso cuando ya estaba metido en su habitación. Y las voces le siguieron zumbando pelea tras pelea, triunfo tras triunfo, billete por billete. Pero cuando empezaron a mirarle con desconfianza y a evitar peleas con él, Levi entendió que ganar no era todo en la vida, sobre todo cuando diez niños habían cogido una gripe fatal. Pero incluso sin dormir por días y con apenas unos vasos de agua en el estómago, él no sabía lo que era perder hasta que alguien se lo sugirió. Y Levi nunca vio tanto dinero por rendirse. Pero tenía sentido recibir esa suma por hacer lo incorrecto. Era la forma en que los humanos vivían al final.

La tercera vez que peleó para perder terminó rompiéndole la cara a su oponente y tuvo que tirarse al suelo por voluntad propia para aparentar que había perdido. Fue cuando el viejo luchador en los vestidores le habló de esa bebida maravillosa que venía en frasquitos que se perdían en la palma de la mano y que hacían lo que una niñez sana y una adultez saludable nunca hicieron por Levi.

Y este se acostumbró a tomar una dosis cada vez que tenía que perder.

—Te toca —dijo su representante entrando al vestidor mientras Levi terminaba de leer la noticia sobre Kenny Ackerman.

En marzo de 866 se ha llevado a cabo la exhumación de la fosa número 16 de 20, perteneciente al legendario Kenny “el Destripador” Ackerman. La cuenta añade a los previos 154 cadáveres de policías militares desenterrados entre los años 862-866, 05 oficiales más y 04 menores de edad. Kenny Ackerman suma hasta ahora 164 víctimas en su haber. Eso sería un total de 132 años de prisión de estar vivo. Sin embargo, lo que ha conmocionado a la sociedad ha sido los cuerpos de cuatro menores de identidades desconocidas. Esto ha provocado la desaprobación de la población, que antes miraba hasta con cierta simpatía las hazañas de Kenny el Destripador contra la Policía Militar, cuya reputación durante el gobierno Fritz- Reiss dio mucho de qué hablar…

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Levi, tirando el diario sobre la banqueta en la que se encontraba, abriendo y cerrando los puños para aflojar las vendas.

—Empieza ganando, pavonéate un poco y luego cae —le contestó su representante—. No le rompas nada definitivamente, tu oponente es un niño rico que anda buscándose a sí mismo y su padre ha comprado su autoestima a un buen precio.

Levi asintió, llevando la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, que descansaba junto a él. Abrió la botellita con un movimiento de su pulgar y le dio un sorbo rápido mientras se concentraba en el bullicio de la multitud esperando para que los peleadores entraran al ring.

* * *

*

* * *

—¡Pero esto es un… desastre! —exclamó Hanji por cuarta vez desde que llegara a Sina y se instalara en casa de Erwin.

Este no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse satisfecho de que hasta la caótica Zoe Hanji hubiera terminado diciendo algo así.

—Quizá Nile tiene razón, nos hacemos viejos —dijo.

—Por favor. Una cosa es ser desordenada, pero hasta yo tengo estándares que respeto —repuso Hanji, pateando un par de camisas tiradas en el sofá para poder sentarse.

—¿Cuántos días más te quedarás? —preguntó Erwin mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Hanji no se preocupó en seguirle y acomodó sus pies en la mesita de centro de la sala, o mejor dicho sobre varios libros y tazas que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Tengo que esperar a que salga el pedido! —informó—, ¡así que tendrás que mimarme por una semana más! —alzó más la voz, que con dificultad rebotó hasta la cocina.

—Eso está bien —Erwin apareció con una bandeja y dos tazas de té en ella.

Hanji puso los pies en el suelo y rebuscó en la mesita hasta encontrar el azucarero.

—Mañana es lunes, empiezas clases de nuevo, ¿eh? —comentó, leyendo el gesto aburrido de Erwin como una clara señal de disgusto—. Cuando supimos que te retirabas de la vida política para enseñar, nos sentimos aliviados, pero…

—La vida universitaria es peculiar —dijo Erwin—. No es como si ninguno de nosotros lo sepa de primera mano, cómo es pasar la juventud en aulas siendo instruido en lugar de terminar en las fauces de algún titán. La juventud de hoy es diferente.

—Nunca hablas mucho sobre ello —repuso Hanji luego de llenar de azúcar su taza—. Pensaba que serías del tipo de profesor que habla muy orgulloso de sus alumnos. Como lo hacías con los muchachos…

—La gente cambia —contestó Erwin, rozando la taza con los labios sin llegar a beber. El dolor había empezado de nuevo y las preguntas de Hanji y la discusión con Nile lo hacían más insoportable.

—¿Necesitas una dosis? Puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo Hanji cuando notó la tez lívida de Erwin.

—Está bien, puedo solo —repuso este, levantándose con algo de torpeza. Tenía unas gotas de sudor en la frente y le molestó que Hanji lo interpretara de otra forma.

—¿Estás calculando bien tus dosis? Sabes que esa cosa no es buena…

—Estoy bien —respondió Erwin.

Hanji se encogió de hombros y se entretuvo con un libro que vio en el suelo.

Erwin se retiró en silencio a su habitación. Estaba bien, quería decírselo. Pero esa afirmación abarcaba tantos espacios de su vida, que casi la sentía una mentira aun cuando solo se refiriera a una sola cosa. Porque podía ser escapista, pero lo último que quería era pasar el resto de sus días como un adicto idiota que causaba pena a sus pocos conocidos.

* * *

*

* * *

Era medianoche cuando Levi entró a la vieja cocina de esa enorme casa señorial devenida a orfanato. Le dolían los puños. No era su culpa. El niño rico se había confiado demasiado, o quizá simplemente se había desquitado con él en el suelo. La silla que rompió contra su espalda cuando fingía estar inconsciente todavía le dolía. Pero al menos se había ido con la satisfacción de que el muchacho había vuelto a casa con menos dientes en la boca luego de que lo encontrara en el vestidor celebrando y le enseñara a no aprovecharse de un peleador caído.

Claro que eso implicaba que no podría pasarse por ahí al menos durante dos o tres meses. Lo cual significaba además que no podría tener comida gratis de la pastelería por el mismo tiempo y que tendrían que racionar más en casa. O al menos eso se seguía repitiendo, diciendo que eran las cosas importantes a tener en mente y no los dos brazos rotos que le había dejado al niño rico, que terminarían de sanar cuando las mellizas cumplieran dos años en 867. Quería creer que se trataba de enseñarle una lección a ese crío. Todos pensaban lo mismo, hasta su representante. Pero él sabía demasiado bien que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Que la rodilla destrozada al niño rico más los brazos y los dientes y esa retina desprendida, tampoco eran culpa de la cocaína, sino de ese pensamiento intrusivo que no lo había abandonado desde esa tarde en la pastelería y contaminó el sabor del croissant y le agrió la leche con café.

—Veo que tendremos que ajustarnos los cinturones —dijo la madre superiora.

Estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina cuando Levi entró. Una vela esquelética alumbraba pobremente su rostro extremadamente blanco y arrugado.

Levi caminó hasta su lado y le dejó un fajo de dinero. Había estado violento también con su representante (al menos lo llamaba así y no “el tipo al que no mataba y a quien le dejaba quedarse con un porcentaje para no partirle la cara a los que manejaban las apuestas”) y había obtenido más de lo que merecía.

—Gracias —dijo la madre superiora, ordenando con un gesto que Levi se sentara en la silla de al lado.

Él lo hizo porque estaba demasiado agitado y si hablaba, iba a comenzar a decir tonterías.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó la anciana. Y Levi obedeció, exponiendo el terrible morado que invadía toda su espalda. Curaría más rápido de lo normal, pero de todos modos estaría ahí por bastante más tiempo de lo que le gustaría.

Levi carraspeó para ahogar su queja cuando sintió unos paños calientes sobre su espalda y un olor mentolado.

—No puedo darme el lujo de tenerte en cama descansando —se anticipó la madre superiora—, así que esto no es por ti, sino solo sentido común.

Levi asintió, sabía que esa pomada no era tan cara y de todos modos podrían usarla para los niños después.

—Nunca me dice nada —comentó Levi luego de unos minutos en silencio, sintiendo las manos ajadas de la anciana trabajando sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —dijo la monja con un dejo de ironía—. No es dinero tan mal habido, que es la escala moral que he manejado desde hace años. Ser exigentes es pecado en este mundo. No puedo dar fe que este dinero haría bien o mal en manos de otros ganadores, pero al menos hace el bien acá, eso es seguro.

La mujer le ordenó a Levi colocarse la camisa de nuevo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

—Pero por el rostro que tenías al entrar, puedo decir que has tenido demasiado. Tenemos dinero suficiente. Me refiero suficiente del tipo de dinero que traes, no que tengamos la vida resuelta, pero a juzgar por lo que hiciste, unos días fuera de Maria serían buenos para ti y nos ahorraría problemas a nosotros de ser asociados contigo.

—Oh, genial —repuso Levi parándose—, ¿me está dando vacaciones pagadas?

—Lo haría si de hecho tuvieras un contrato —dijo la anciana—. Pero nunca pediste formalmente trabajo aquí. Simplemente, apareciste un día diciendo que esa no era la forma en que se limpiaba una escalera, y cuando las hermanas vinieron a avisarme, te encontramos preparando la cena.

—Parecía que necesitaban ayuda —suspiró Levi.

La anciana tomó la vela y se acercó a las escaleras.

—Tú también —dijo, comenzando a subir—. Pero en todos estos años, ha sido imposible hacer algo por ti, ni para compensar por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Así que espero que esta vez puedas encontrar a alguien que te ayude con ese peso tan grande en tu corazón, jovencito.

—No soy tan joven —repuso Levi—. Probablemente nunca lo he sido.

—Tampoco eras niñero y menos boxeador en peleas ilegales, ¿cierto? —le retó la anciana.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Los niños te van a extrañar y nosotras estaremos rezando por ti. Así que regresa, por favor —terminó por decir la monja, subiendo finalmente las escaleras y dejando a Levi en la oscuridad.

* * *

*

* * *

La campana de final de clases había sonado hace unos buenos quince minutos, pero Erwin tuvo que mantener su mejor cara mientras un par de alumnos se quedaron para pedirle más información sobre el periodo histórico previo a los Reiss, un tema que aún se encontraba en investigación y de lo cual Erwin tenía información de primera mano solo por ser de los primeros que tuvieron acceso al sótano.

Y Erwin tenía que reconocerlo. De los cerca de doscientos alumnos que había tenido en esos años, esos tres muchachos eran los más prometedores, aunque la vida privilegiada que vivían los hiciera ignorantes de lo que una vez significó luchar por tener acceso a lo que esperaba fuera de las murallas y las tierras libres de titanes.

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerró y solo quedaron el olor a cigarro y menta de sus alumnos, Erwin se acomodó en la silla de propiedad de la universidad, hecha en una madera resistente y torneada por manos conocedoras que su espalda tendría siempre en sus mejores pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, pero los volvió a abrir cuando se dio cuenta quiénes habitaban ese espacio oscuro, aquellas dos personas lo perseguirían por el resto de sus días y seguramente lo esperarían en el infierno. Erwin se había prometido que se dejaría castigar plenamente allá abajo, pero mientras viviera pedía por algo de piedad, y si no se la daban al que mandó a la muerte a cientos de hombres y mujeres, al menos planeaba robarla de a pocos.

Unos pasos en el pasillo le hicieron erguirse antes de que tocaran la puerta y entraran sin esperar respuesta.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo Erwin, levantándose de inmediato. Pero se quedó parado esperando que su viejo amigo se acercara.

—Mi nieto ingresó este año —saludó el ya anciano Dot Pixis, estrechando la mano izquierda de Erwin con vigorosa cordialidad—. Se suponía que iba a llevarle unos cuantos libros que tenía, pero me escapé de Anka. Ella es mejor en encontrar dormitorios de adolescentes inquietos.

Erwin asintió, invitando a tomar asiento a Pixis mientras él volvía a su sitio.

—Aún no te retiras entonces —comentó—. Imagino que no podrían darte una enfermera tan gentil y comprometida como ella, ¿eh? —añadió formando una sonrisa torcida.

—Vaya, vaya. No esperaba escuchar un comentario así de ti —rió Pixis—. Pero supongo que uno cubre sus ausencias como mejor puede.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que Erwin no se preocupó en disipar u ocultar. Pixis se cruzó de brazos ante el pupitre en el centro de la primera fila del aula, donde se había sentado.

—¿Cuánto hace que iniciaron con el proceso? ¿Cinco años?

—Estamos en 866, así que serían seis años —le corrigió Erwin.

—Eso, seis años. Y ellos deberían estarle agradecidos a Levi —dijo Pixis, sin dejar de notar la contracción en el rostro de Erwin cuando dijo ese nombre— por ser quien se encargara de él. Pero ya sabemos cómo muestran su gratitud esos buenos para nada.

Erwin siguió callado. Clavando la vista en el escritorio.

—Sé que estás informado sobre el tema —prosiguió Pixis.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza.

—La sociedad siempre le tuvo rencor a la policía militar —empezó Pixis—. No es que se merecieran otra cosa. Mientras más te alejas de Sina, menos placer hay en oírlos. Es por eso que el odio que se esperaba por Kenny tras anunciar sus delitos formalmente nunca fue el que se esperó. “Un asesino de asesinos”, era la consigna. Y sé de buena fuente que no les faltaron ganas de arreglar el asunto de Kenny fuera del ojo público… Pero a la gente le gusta el morbo. Creen que leer sobre muertes es un tema maduro y se sienten importantes cuando el Gobierno comparte esa información con ellos. El peor error de la policía militar fue creer que el pueblo convertiría a Kenny en el monstruo que expiaría los pecados de las fuerzas armadas.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —susurró Erwin.

Pixis ignoró la pregunta, y en cambio sacó una botella de metal del bolsillo de su saco y le dio un sorbo. El olor a whisky añejo llegó de inmediato a las fosas nasales de Erwin.

—Esto trae cola —dijo Pixis a continuación—. La policía militar se está volviendo a preguntar dónde está Levi. La gente en la calle ahora está empezando a pedir la cabeza de Kenny Ackerman en bandeja de plata, o la de algún pariente, en su defecto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó entonces Erwin, un poco más curioso.

—Hace cerca de un año, se encontró el cuerpo de un niño en Sina Baja. Eso trajo memorias frescas a los habitantes de Sina sobre ciertos crímenes que habían pasado desapercibidos durante el gobierno Fritz. Entre tantas desapariciones forzadas y titanes, la gente no tenía tiempo para tenerle miedo a otros monstruos. Pero esto cambió. El niño llevaba perdido más de diez años. Y se baraja todo tipo de teorías, entre ellas que la policía militar tenía que satisfacer ciertos hábitos de los nobles, si me entiendes. Aunque lograron aplacar el polvo que se levantó al descubrir ese cuerpo, la reputación de la policía militar no ha cambiado, sino hasta ahora. Porque el “asesino de asesinos” devino en criminal pederasta. Les conviene, y mucho.

Erwin alzó la vista, solo para ver a Pixis dándole otro sorbo a la botella. Sus mejillas rojas y la nariz que le había crecido en estos últimos años indicaban la pereza de una vida sin retos.

—Yo no sé dónde está Levi —dijo Erwin entonces—. Hanji menos —añadió.

—Es una suerte —asintió Pixis—. Hubo muchos intentos de ubicarle… me refiero a después de que volviera a desaparecer…

—¿Que volviera a desaparecer? —le interrumpió Erwin con brusquedad.

Pixis carraspeó, aclarando su garganta, y luego clavó la vista en Erwin.

—Entre 860 y 862, Levi estuvo ofreciendo información importante a la policía, no policía militar, sobre la ubicación de cuerpos, por dinero. Según tengo entendido, se recuperaron unos diecisiete cuerpos en ese lapso. Ya tenían diecinueve gracias a la confesión de un par de miembros del antiguo equipo de Kenny, el conformado por Rod Reiss, pero ellos solo conocían el paradero de policías asesinados post 845. A la policía militar no le convenía tener como prensa a un grupo de oficiales que sirvieron en la peor época del Gobierno. Y la muerte de Dimo Reeves tampoco ayudó a poner a la ciudadanía de su lado, muchos recuerdan más la anécdota de Reeves bloqueando la salida de Maria en el segundo ataque del titán. Entonces Levi apareció de la nada. Ya que se trataba de una fuerza policial recientemente fundada y muchos civiles como miembros, pasó casi un año hasta que alguien se diera cuenta que el informante anónimo era Levi. Pero en cuanto lo hicieron, Levi ya había vuelto a desaparecer. No sin pelear, claro está. Hubo un intento por detenerle, pero pese a su estado físico, los derrotó sin problemas.

—¿Estado físico? —repitió Erwin, fingiendo muy mal la despreocupación.

—Me causó curiosidad también. Viniendo de la policía, que no hablaran de su estatura y sí de su delgadez y lividez… En fin. No importó mucho su desaparición, pues a los pocos meses encontraron la Lista de Kenny Ackerman entre las pertenencias de Uri Reiss. El material fue entregado de buena voluntad por la Reina. A partir de entonces, hay grupos de científicos trabajando en las claves del documento, lo que los llevó a descubrir las nuevas fosas.

—Esos niños —interrumpió Erwin.

—Es simbólico —repuso Pixis—. Pero ya sabes. Con Kenny muerto, lo único que ha hecho la policía militar en estos años es tirar lodo sobre una pintura vieja, cuando se sentirían mejor si pudieran desmembrar un cuerpo fresco. Con la mala reputación que tienen, tirarle barro era un espectáculo que solo ellos disfrutaban y que la población ignoraba. Pero con los niños las cosas cambian. La gente está recordando otras muertes y las empiezan a asociar con Kenny. Y a la policía militar no le importa añadirle más pinceladas a su retrato. Pero al final del día, cuando Kenny sea culpable hasta por la muerte de mis padres, la sociedad civil va a pedir una cabeza. Y la única carta que tiene la policía militar, el único chivo expiatorio para un gran espectáculo que además los redima, sería otro Ackerman.

—¿Acaso Levi…?

Pixis negó con la cabeza.

—Mis informantes me dijeron que estaba interesado en el dinero cuando apareció por esa época. Por su aspecto, no lo estaba gastando en buenas decisiones, si me entiendes. El caso es que, ahora que Kenny mata niños… pues encontrarlo no es una tarea primordial, pero toparse con él de paso sería algo muy bueno para ellos… Solo quería comentarte esto.

—¿Por qué? —repuso Erwin.

—Era solo un niño, Erwin —contestó Pixis levantándose—. Haber visto a su tío hacerle eso a esas criaturas debió ser una experiencia traumática. Y ahora la policía militar está más que emocionada en que pague por los pecados de todas las Murallas a nombre de Kenny… No se lo merece. ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso al Más Fuerte de la Humanidad?

—Según los libros de historia —suspiró Erwin—, no sería la primera vez que la humanidad lo hace.

—No sé lo que pasó con ustedes —dijo Pixis de forma tan repentina que Erwin no tuvo tiempo para ocultar su gesto—, pero sé que lo de tu padre hace unos años tampoco fue una jugada nada amable de parte de la policía militar. Si puedes evitarle a Levi un sufrimiento peor que el que tuviste tú… Ah —Pixis se levantó y caminó muy lento hasta la puerta del aula—, supongo que realmente no sabes dónde está, ¿eh?

Erwin asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—Quizá sea mejor así —dijo Pixis alzando una mano y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

* * *

*

* * *

Era las seis de la mañana. Tarde a juicio de Levi. Aun así, ahí estaba, con seis niños a su cuidado a la entrada del mercado. Las monjas hacían las compras. El trabajo de Levi era otro, más complicado y no siempre con recompensas.

Los niños se separaron a su orden, no hacia los puestos de mercancía, sino a los basureros. Por el clima, varias cosas eran desechadas cuando no se veían bien, aunque pudieran ser comestibles. Sus reglas eran simples y los niños las sabían bien. Frutas y verduras con cáscaras, panes mohosos, pero nunca si aparentaban buen estado. Nunca recogían carne, por más tentadora que se viera (y el hambre hacía que una pieza se volviera suculenta incluso en el fondo de un basurero).

Levi encontró varias bananas en un contenedor. Eran frutas de las nuevas, cultivadas en zonas fuera de las murallas pero que tenían mucho éxito últimamente. Se actualizaba con el dueño de la pastelería. Él le explicó lo que era el chocolate, que la fruta muy madura siempre puede ser convertida en jalea y las bananas maduras hacen un excelente pan. Levi se consideraba un buen cocinero, y a veces se permitía imaginarse preparando pasteles en una tienda sin tantas flores y con paredes blancas y unos pocos cuadros. Pero eso era ahora una ilusión. Los sueños, a fin de cuentas, pertenecían al mundo de la fantasía.

Uno de los niños le llamó a gritos y Levi corrió en línea recta hacia el callejón donde sabía que estarían, justo para encontrarse con un vagabundo agitando un palo al aire mientras defendía una caja de manzanas que no se veían en tan mal estado.

Nina estaba llorando a unos metros, los pantalones mojados y los codos con tierra.

—¡Levi, Levi! —berreó la niña, y este dejó que aferrara sus manos sucias y hundiera su cara mocosa contra sus pantalones—. ¡Levi, es Kenny! ¡Dice que nos va a comer si nos llevamos sus manzanas!

—¿Que dice que es Kenny? —Levi enarcó una ceja, observando cómo los otros niños le tiraban rocas al vagabundo.

—¡Atrévanse a dar un paso más, críos! ¡No saben quién soy! ¡Soy Kenny el Destripador! ¡Y no solo los voy a matar si se acercan, los voy a partir en pedazos y devorar! ¡No va a haber tumba para ustedes esta vez!

—¿Esta vez? —dijo Levi, en voz suficientemente alta como para que el sujeto le dirigiera la mirada.

—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? —rió el hombre—. ¡Salgo en las noticias! ¡Soy el terror de estas murallas!

—Se suponía que estabas muerto —dijo Levi, comenzando a caminar hasta él.

—¡Mentiras de la policía militar! —siguió mofándose el sujeto.

—Esa no es una mentira de la policía militar —continuó Levi, remangándose—. Quizá debí haberte dado el golpe de gracia, ¿uh?

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el vagabundo, y dio un golpe fuerte al aire con el palo cuando Levi llegó demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Así que matas niños, ¿ah? —continuó Levi.

El hombre intentó darle esta vez, pero el palo se partió en dos cuando impactó el brazo de Levi.

—Tú no matas niños, ni Kenny —dijo Levi por última vez.

* * *

*

* * *

Unos cuantos niños iban y venían siguiendo a Levi como pequeños cachorros hasta que la madre superiora les ordenó esperar en la entrada de la casona. Levi los observó caminar con sus pequeñas piernas torpes dándole miradas de vez en cuando, lo que los hacía chocar unos contra otros por no fijarse en su camino.

Finalmente, Levi entró a su habitación, cogió la pequeña bolsa de viaje que contenía todo su mundo y se dirigió a la salida. Sus nudillos estaban morados; había tenido el sentido común de cambiarse de camisa.

—Está remojando en el patio —dijo Levi, cuando notó a la madre superiora caminando a su lado.

—Nos ocuparemos —dijo esta, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—¿En serio te tienes que ir? —dijo uno de los niños apostados en la salida—. ¡Pero si le pegaste a Kenny el Degollador! ¡Ese tipo es muy malo! ¡Eres un héroe!

El resto de niños asintió, creando un desentonado coro que Levi hizo callar con una orden fuerte.

—¿A dónde planeas ir? —preguntó la madre superiora.

—A Sina —contestó Levi. La hilera de niños observándole le hizo sentir culpable. Se le pasó la mano en el callejón. Si bien no mató al sujeto, mostrar ese tipo de actitud ante ellos no era aceptable bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al menos no era como en lo del boxeo, y nadie vendría a buscar venganza.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahí —le dijo la madre superiora—. No te darán más dinero y con las nuevas noticias, es probable que te quieran para otra cosa.

—Hay algo que debo hacer —repuso Levi, colocando la bolsa en su hombro.

La madre superiora suspiró profundo. A su lado, un grupo de monjas había logrado dejar sus labores para despedirse. Y le daban bendiciones que Levi aceptó de forma educada.

—¿Cuándo regresas, Levi? —preguntó Nina, ahora con un vestido y los codos con banditas.

Levi recordó que no se había cambiado de pantalones, pero mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña y se despedía con un corto adiós de los presentes, sintió que llevarlos puestos era el equivalente a un osito de peluche que acompaña el sueño de un niño normal por las noches.

—Nos vemos —dijo entonces. No se dio cuenta, pero se había detenido y girado. Unos cuantos niños asintieron, otros lloraban y los más grandes, que entendía en parte por qué la prisa en marcharse, simplemente agitaron las manos como las monjas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando Levi llegó a Shigashina. Parado a la entrada del pueblo, dio una larga mirada a la distancia, las paredes del cuartel de la Legión se erguían silenciosas a esa hora. No había la actividad de hace unos años, los soldados no preferían el insomnio porque no temían a las pesadillas ni al pasado.

Un caballo se acercó a galope suave mientras Levi se había entretenido en su reflexión. Decidió esperar por la persona, animado un poco de escuchar noticias de su antiguo regimiento. Con suerte, pensó, sería Mikasa. Con mala suerte, sería Hange y la tendría que escuchar hasta que el sol se ocultara.

Unos minutos después, pudo distinguir una cabellera negra al viento. Y otros minutos más, y se encontraba ayudando a desmontar a la joven mujer.

—¿Para cuándo? —dijo, observando el vientre crecido.

—Vaya casualidad —respondió en cambio Mikasa—. Imagino que no tenías planeado ir a darnos una visita —añadió mirando en dirección hacia donde Levi observaba—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Estás huyendo de Maria?

Levi se encogió de hombros y formó una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios delgados. Le sorprendía lo parlanchina que podía resultar la muchacha cuando estaba con él, cuando su fama era la de una flemática guerrera que había que seguir ciegamente.

—Voy a Sina —dijo Levi.

—El bebé nace en tres meses —respondió entonces Mikasa, como si estuviera satisfecha con la respuesta de Levi y le diera un premio por ello—. Leí las noticias —continuó, llevando las manos a su vientre, como si esperara poder cubrirle los oídos al bebé para que no escuchara esa plática—, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas.

—Necesito ir —contestó Levi sin muchos rodeos.

—Si tienes problemas, puedes quedarte con nosotros, no ha nacido aún el que pueda limpiar un baño como tú —dijo Mikasa, la oferta tentadora aterrorizó a Levi porque casi lo considera.

—Necesito ir —repitió en cambio. 

—¿Por qué?

Levi no respondió y Mikasa bajó la vista. Se quedaron callados hasta que la joven alzó el rostro de nuevo, sus cejas fruncidas llenas de verdad.

—¿Estás yendo por él? ¿Qué le debes?

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar y al mismo tiempo es solo un deseo egoísta —respondió Levi.

—No es un deseo, esto es suicidio. —Mikasa bufó y se quejó un poco, Levi notó que el bebé pateaba.

—Nunca entendí la diferencia entre ambos —sonrió Levi con sutileza.

Mikasa rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Estaba esbelta, a excepción de su enorme vientre. Lucía radiante y en forma. Levi pensó que cuando diera a luz, probablemente esperaría para la hora del almuerzo, como si se tratara de algo menor.

—Mantente al margen —dijo entonces, recogiendo sus escuetas pertenencias—. Esas bestias tienen sed y no tendrán consideración por ti ni en este estado.

—No lo tuvieron con nosotros cuando éramos niños, no espero nada de esa escoria —contestó Mikasa, en un tono demasiado amable y comprensivo para las palabras que soltó.

Levi la entendía. Así era como se calmaban entre ellos.

—Gabi y Falco regresan en un mes —añadió Mikasa, sujetándose de la montura. Levi se acercó y la ayudó a subir—. Espero que regreses para cuando nazca… o antes o después.

Levi se aseguró de que las correas estuvieran bien sujetas antes de darle una palmada al caballo y hacer que la bestia empezara a marchar.

De pronto, Mikasa detuvo al caballo y le hizo girar.

—Irás donde él —dijo. Y el tono fue extraño. No sabía si era una súplica, una pregunta o una orden. Quizá era todo al mismo tiempo.

Levi se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

Los hombros tensos de la joven se relajaron, dio una orden al caballo y se alejó. Se detuvo luego de varios metros y agitó la mano.

Levi imitó el gesto.

* * *

*

* * *

Regresaron del otro lado del mundo siete meses después, empapados en gloria de conquista y reconquista. Las pieles tostadas, los cuerpos llenos de historias y proezas anodinas para contar sobre el otro lado del mundo.

Aquel había sido el último momento que pudo disfrutar con él antes de que la necesidad de ese pueblo siempre hambriento los alejara uno del otro exigiéndolos sin darles tregua.

Aunque no lo deseaba, él tenía muchas responsabilidades en el gobierno de ese pueblo. Pero le sorprendió que al regresar le esperara el mismo bebé inútil, siquiera contaba con que hubiera aprendido a gatear. Pero no. Resultaba que no se había cambiado ni los pañales y deseaba que ellos lo hicieran en cambio.

Más terrible que las separaciones trágicas es el monstruo de la rutina que te envuelve como una boa, abriendo la boca tan grande que notas tarde que vas a ser devorado. Él tenía muchas responsabilidades. Y él estaba decepcionado por el estado en que encontró a los más pobres a su regreso. No lo culpaba. No era raro que esperara de la Reina algo más de sensibilidad cuando ella misma había vivido la carencia y el desamor. Pero las nuevas responsabilidades eran como el invierno, bajaban la temperatura y volvían todo blanco. Había que ser un experto para distinguir todos los tipos de blanco bajo ese frío manto de nieve que era la vida política.

De todos modos, Erwin sabía que Levi no perdonaba. Pero él mismo no tuvo tiempo para lidiar con ello. Había mucho que hacer, aunque cuando se detenía un segundo para tomar aire, observaba horrorizado que ese mucho, era nada. Había que hacer mucho de nada antes de lograr lo mínimo.

Cuando Erwin le cedió la Legión a Hange fue porque cuando se había dado cuenta, llevaba seis meses en Sina siendo aún comandante. Las formalidades llevaron solo un día y él estaba ya ubicado con un puesto en el gobierno Reiss mientras Hange era comandante y Levi el segundo al mando.

Pasaron meses antes de que Levi y Erwin pudieran verse de nuevo, pero la vida pública era una selva agresiva, era difícil portarse como uno quería. Y luego, todas las veces que podían verse era bajo ese ojo imbécil y necesitado. En cierto punto, ya no sabían cómo quitarse las máscaras de compañeros de trabajo, camaradas. Eso los separó. Casi un año después de la última vez que Erwin vio a Levi, se le devolvió una caja de té, regalo que le había enviado a la Legión, con la nota de que no existía la persona con esos datos.

Cuando Erwin llegó a la Legión, Hange le tiró el tema de los Ackerman con rudeza, porque ella misma había pedido su ayuda hace meses, pero él nunca respondió. Erwin recordó esas cartas archivadas, creyendo que el contenido era más sobre los delirios científicos de Hange, que mermaban el poco entusiasmo de Erwin en su nueva vida.

Cuando la policía militar empezó a investigar a Mikasa, Levi admitió su apellido para desviar la atención. Así, accedió a renunciar a su título de capitán y miembro de la Legión y a los beneficios que traía con eso. Nadie le ayudó. Erwin no estaba más, y Eren no podía arreglar las cosas en su forma titán. Aquello marcó el sisma entre la Policía Militar y la Legión.

Cuando Hange le contó que un día encontró la carta de renuncia de Levi y ninguna señal de él, Erwin sintió un dolor en el pecho. No quería entender la terrible e inescrutable soledad que Levi pudo haber sentido entonces, no quería imaginarse como el causante de ello.

Erwin regresó a Sina para encarar a Zacklay, porque él era el demonio que había permitido que el anonimato se comiera al hombre que peleó por la humanidad. Pero su perspectiva era horriblemente lógica. Zacklay le habló de estrategias y de contextos sociales y políticos. De lo que Kenny Ackerman significaba para la nobleza que sobrevivía y la reputación de la policía militar. A nadie le importaría calcularle la edad a Levi, simplemente que el Héroe de la Humanidad fuera un Ackerman y criado por el asesino serial de policías, era de por sí un escándalo. Levi renunció a sus títulos por una suma de dinero y desapareció, y eso no sonaba nada bien.

Zacklay sabía que lo hacía para protegerla, que Levi no le temía a su apellido, pero también que le guardaba un rencor enorme a la policía y los nobles. Zacklay mismo lo haría si hubieran perseguido a su familia, si por su causa su madre hubiera tenido que volverse una prostituta. Y sin Levi y con Mikasa acallada, nadie traería a colación el genocidio, algo de lo que Zacklay mismo tendría que tomar responsabilidad si es que se sacaba el tema a la luz. Y desde su oscura oficina en Sina, Erwin entendió que ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a ello. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años a ponerle precio a la vida humana. Erwin se escarapeló cuando lo entendió y se preguntó cuánto habría costado la vida de su padre a los ojos de hombres más mezquinos que Zacklay.

Pero el generalísimo no era tonto, y respondió la duda muda de Erwin con más lógica: si Levi era asociado con Erwin, las cosas para este habrían sido complicadas, la reputación de la Legión habría sido empañada por una serie de rencores y manchas que los nobles querían ignorar. Levi le ahorró a Erwin el suicidio político al desaparecer de su vida.

Esa noche, tras regresar a casa de su plática con Zacklay, Erwin se embriagó por tres días. Tres días en los que no puso pie fuera y en los que no fue a trabajar. Tuvieron que ir a buscarle. Y cuando abrió la puerta ese tercer día a las diez de la mañana, fue para dar su renuncia con un tufo de alcohol y dientes con sarro.

La aprobación de la Reina le llegó silenciosa y con sabor a vergüenza. Historia sabía y Erwin no tuvo el valor de obligarle a sentirse más culpable por el tema de los Ackerman a sabiendas que la joven cargaba demasiado peso de otros en sus hombros.

Erwin pasó cerca de dos meses encerrado en su casa, con ganas de volverse adicto a la morfina, pero sin la voluntad para lograrlo, hasta que Hange y Pixis entraron sin avisar un día y lo conminaron a tomar la vacante como profesor en Sina.

La única razón por lo que aceptó fue porque nunca hizo o dijo nada durante esos meses en donde recibió misivas descriptivas sobre la muerte de su padre y su involucramiento en su captura. La vergüenza y la pena le hicieron pensar que debía hacerlo por su padre.

Pero entendió rápido que la gente de Sina nunca vio titanes y no querían de él la sabiduría recabada en años de luchar contra gigantes, sino el toque mítico y de leyenda. Querían un cuentista y no un profesor.

Erwin empezó a aborrecer a sus alumnos sin darse cuenta. Un día, en una de las tantas visitas, Hange le preguntó por qué no se iba a Shigashina.

Él no tuvo valor ni para responder la pregunta con un movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero el terror de que ella le dijera que él no estaba ahí y que seguro había abandonado las murallas… Unas murallas que podía ver claramente ante él, parado en medio de un campo grande. Qué grandes crecían esas murallas. Pero demasiado. A tal punto que taparon el sol. Erwin alzó la cabeza, intentando ver el final de las murallas, pero crecieron tanto que solo trajeron oscuridad y oscuridad. La claustrofobia se apoderó de él, empezó a golpear la pared, no sabía si quería destruirla o qué. Pero por más que lo hacía, no había salida. Había sembrado un monstruo que lo terminaría atrapando. Y por más que golpeaba, nada pasaba. Hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien más tocaba. ¿Habría alguien del otro lado? ¿Estaría tan oscuro allá? Erwin pensó que podría darlo todo con tal de pasarse. Pero por más que gritaba, solo los golpes parecían llegar. Y él golpeaba en espera que el otro golpeara también.

Hasta que se cansó de los golpes. No sabía lo que significaban y quería entender. Quería escuchar una voz. “Deja de golpear, dime algo”, suplicó. Pero los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y apabullantes. Erwin se llevó las manos a las orejas y abrió la boca para gritar.

Despertó nervioso por el sonido de la puerta.

Un sueño, se dijo mientras observaba sus manos en puño, había estado golpeando con violencia la almohada.

Hange, refunfuñó. ¿Por qué olvidaba la llave? Había mandado hacerla para que no le importunara la vida.

Molesto y todavía temblando, Erwin salió de la cama, hizo el corto recorrido hasta la entrada mientras planeaba cómo reprender mejor a esa tonta mujer.

Abrió la puerta decidiendo darse la vuelta y regresar a la cama, ignorando cualquier estupidez que fuera a decirle.

—Hola —dijo Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

Levi entró sin formalidades y con un “hola, Erwin, a los años” como introducción. Erwin tuvo que voltearse y cerrar la puerta con su espalda por temor a que siguiera dormido y la aparición volara en cualquier instante. Pero eso no pasó. El pequeño hombre se paró un segundo para contemplar la sala comedor con las manos en la cintura. Erwin quiso decir algo, pero cuando pudo inventar una excusa, Levi ya había comenzado a hurgar entre el desorden, recogiendo ropa para colocarla en una esquina para luego llenarse los brazos con losa sucia.

—¿La cocina? —ordenó.

Erwin parpadeó y alzó el brazo izquierdo señalando el cuarto que buscaba.

Levi se metió a la habitación, que empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol. Erwin quedó parado en medio de la sala, vacía ahora y desordenada de una forma en la que él no podría desordenarla: era como una fuerza natural que hacía sus designios y que en el fondo contenía un orden infinito y sabio en la superficie de su propio caos. Le recordaba a Levi.

Erwin movió la cabeza, se llevó la mano a los cabellos. Seguro que seguía dormido. El hombre en la cocina que entró a su casa hace diez minutos no era el Levi real por el que suplicaba en sueños, cuyo nombre murmuraba en su día a día, ni aquella palabra que moría entre sus dientes en las noches.

—Necesito dormir —se dijo, y regresó a la cama.

* * *

*

* * *

Despertó con el aroma de café entreverado con desinfectante y aire fresco de una ventana abierta. Asumió que Hange había regresado, aunque no entendía el aroma a limpio. Ella era de quejarse, pero no de tomar manos a la obra en ese campo.

Cuando entró a la cocina, todavía con el pijama (bastante sucio y desaliñado), lo vio sentado a la mesa de la cocina sorbiendo un poco de café.

—¿No té? —preguntó sin despegarle la vista, todavía convencido de que era una ilusión; solo que ahora asumía que no era un sueño, sino probablemente pequeños indicios de locura.

—No cuando tienes esta mierda que te puede tener trabajando por horas seguidas. Solo necesitas una taza —repuso Levi.

Erwin tomó asiento en la silla ante el antiguo soldado. Había un plato de aromáticos huevos revueltos con panceta, tostadas en medio de la mesa, jugo de naranja y una taza lista para que se sirviera café.

—¿Eres tú en realidad? —preguntó.

Levi hizo un mohín con los hombros como respuesta.

—A juzgar por tu mirada, quieres creer que no soy real y que te has vuelto loco, ¿uh?

Erwin bajó la vista al plato.

—Levi… No sé cómo… —empezó a formular. Porque no tenía idea qué decir o hacer. Si ese hombre era real, la forma en que había tratado su relación había debilitado el espacio entre ellos. Un paso en falso y Levi desaparecería de nuevo. Y sería más doloroso porque no sería solo un sueño.

—No somos así —le interrumpió Levi—. Y no, no he venido a saldar cuentas con el pasado, así que no te pongas tenso, no quiero hablar de asuntos que ni tú ni yo queremos recordar.

Erwin siguió con los ojos en el plato. La oración le dio toda certeza de que no estaba dormido y que ese hombre era real, tan real como la hipocresía que emanaba de ambos.

—No puedo acercarme a ellos —dijo entonces Levi, tomando el silencio de Erwin como permiso para saltar los protocolos—. No es como si yendo a su jaula y diciéndoles la verdad… —Levi se corrigió—, mi verdad —pasó con dificultad el tragó de café en la boca y prosiguió—, ellos vayan a creerme o incluso si lo hacen, dudo que vayan a limpiar su nombre.

—¿Te refieres a Kenny? —Erwin no esperó una confirmación, y Levi lo sabía, de modo que siguió hablando entre bocado y bocado de café.

—Sé por Mikasa que has estado ayudando a resolver casos para la poli de Sina. Por eso pensé que podrías… —hubo una pausa pesada y Erwin supo que Levi no encontraba el mejor reemplazo para la palaba favor: porque Erwin le debía todo y pedirle un favor al hombre que le había quitado tanto era vergonzoso para ambos—, guiarme en esto. Eso. Guiarme.

—Guiarte —repitió Erwin.

Levi asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Come que se enfría —ordenó de inmediato.

Erwin asintió, cogiendo el tenedor y llevando un bocado de huevos a la boca.

Sabía a viejos tiempos.

* * *

*

* * *

—Lo leí en las noticias hace dos días —dijo Levi mientras limpiaba los adornos de una repisa en la sala. Eran caracolas, piedras y plantas secas que Erwin había recolectado con su ayuda en su viaje al océano.

Con disgusto, Levi tiró un par de cajitas con semillas que habían terminado siendo devoradas por las polillas. Habían desayunado en silencio. O al menos Erwin había desayunado mientras la pierna de Levi no dejaba de moverse inquieta. Quince minutos después, recogió los platos sucios de Erwin y los lavó. Fue cuando Erwin notó que la cocina estaba limpia.

Levi se movió a la sala de nuevo, su nariz puntiaguda se frunció en obvia señal de molestia. Y por casi media hora estuvieron en silencio, limpiando. Hasta que de la nada, él empezó a hablar de nuevo. Erwin suponía que esa era la cantidad de tiempo que Levi necesitó para sentirse cómodo.

—Hace dos días, sí —dijo Erwin, respondiendo al comentario—. Hace cinco días fue revelada la fosa y se hizo el descubrimiento, dos días después salió la noticia más detallada…

—Eso —Levi se inclinó sobre el tacho improvisado de basura y le dio una mirada meticulosa—. ¿Dónde están los otros artículos de limpieza?

—Te perdí el rastro hace tantos años… —dijo de pronto Erwin, y se sintió estúpido de inmediato por traer a colación un tema que Levi dejó en claro no tenía intención de tocar—. Pero —añadió rápido como excusa—, el otro día Pixis vino a verme a la universidad y empezó a hablarme sobre la policía militar y lo ansiosos que pueden estar de encontrarte… Y yo…

—Oh —dijo Levi entonces, levantándose para mirar a Erwin—. Supongo que significa que te sientes incómodo con esto… Perdona, supongo que… —no terminó la frase y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡No! —exclamó Erwin, siguiéndole, maldiciéndose por haber confundido todo. Solo quería tocar el tema, no que Levi pensara que estaba haciéndose a un lado—. ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo que —no tenía valor de tocarle pese a que estaba pisándole los talones— dejé el gobierno hace tanto! ¡Me va a tomar algo de tiempo recobrar los viejos contactos!

Levi giró el picaporte de la puerta.

Erwin abrió la boca mientras la mañana iniciada les daba la bienvenida.

—¡Levi!

* * *

*

* * *

—No puedo creer que necesitaras que él viniera para que algo de orden apareciera en este antro —comentó Nile mientras esperaba con Erwin en la sala ahora ordenada y limpia.

Erwin no contestó. Al menos estaba agradecido que él y Hange aparecieran justo en la entrada cuando era obvio que Levi se iba a escurrir de su vida de nuevo sin que él fuera capaz de hacer algo.

—¡Listo, ya estoy aceptable para tener una plática de acuerdo a Levi! —Hange entró en la habitación con una toalla en la cabeza, seguida por Levi, que le había ordenado casi al instante en que ella puso un pie en la casa que tomara un maldito baño antes de siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro militares se encontraban en la pequeña sala que ahora sí parecía propiedad de un académico de Sina.

—Los de la poli te están buscando —dijo Nile mientras Levi tomaba asiento.

—¿Vas a ir con el chisme? ¿Mi cabeza tiene precio? —repuso Levi con ese tono de voz ácido de siempre.

—Ganas no me faltan —repuso Nile.

—Idiota —susurró Hange.

Nile se mordió la lengua porque sabía a qué se refería. Buscó la mirada de Levi y la evitó de inmediato. Le molestaba no encontrar rencor en esos ojos grises. Si ese hombre le odiara con extremo, sería mejor.

—De todos modos —añadió Nile—, no es que te BUSQUEN, y eras joven entonces, no pueden culparte…

—¡Ya quedamos en que buscarían una excusa! —repuso Hange, levantándose con ímpetu—. ¡Y no! ¡Ni loca vamos a dejar que Levi se entregue a esos cerdos hambrientos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Él no tiene que pagar por las monstruosidades de ese sujeto ni menos por los horrores que ustedes quieren achacarle!

—¡Pues la policía militar tampoco lo hizo! —Nile le imitó y ambos estaban a punto de irse a los puños, de no ser por una voz queda y amarga que se entremetió entre sus bufidos.

—Él no mataba niños.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Hange y Nile al mismo tiempo.

—Él no mataba niños— afirmó Levi con severidad.

Su actitud persistente preocupó a la científica. Levi no podía andar diciendo esas cosas a gente con autoridad, como Nile, sin meterse en más problemas.

—Eras un niño —repuso Hange con nerviosismo—y esos eventos son demasiado traumáticos como para que lo recuerdes bien. La memoria es selectiva —rio, volteando el cuerpo, pidiendo ayuda a Erwin con la mirada.

Este frunció el ceño, mientras Nile iba de un lado a otro como queriendo olvidar lo que escuchó, y clavó la vista en el excapitán.

—Levi, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó en cambio.

—Yo no estaría aquí de ser cierto.

Eso fue suficiente para que NIle y Hange volvieran a sus asientos mientras Erwin intentaba recuperar el ritmo natural de su corazón. Las pocas veces que Levi habló de ese pasado, en el pasado de ellos dos, una desesperación se había apoderado de Erwin, consciente de que había cosas que no podía resolver ni solucionar, que era un humano sin poder sobre el pasado de otros ni el suyo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —dijo Nile entonces—. Hange tiene razón, eras muy niño…

—Suficientemente grande como para entender y no, sé que él no mataba niños, de modo que esos no son de Kenny. Y él siempre trabajó en solitario, de modo que no, nadie más pudo ponerlos ahí o aprovechar su agujero.

—A propósito de eso —siguió Nile—, ¿cómo supiste de las fosas?

—“Fosas” —se mofó Levi—. Eran solo zonas prácticas para deshacerse de los cuerpos cuando lo quería así. ¿Cómo hubiera sido tan famoso si todos sus crímenes estuvieran enterrados? Hay más cuerpos recuperados en el momento que enterrados en esos depósitos. Ni hablar de los que nunca van a encontrar. Y yo solo supe de algunos.

—¿Solo algunos? —cuestionó Nile.

—Claro que sí. Viví por un corto periodo con él. Lo suficiente para haber presenciado ciertas cosas y saber sus rutinas.

—Así que supiste dosificar la información…

—Yo hago lo que quiero con lo que sé —repuso Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por dinero —chistó Nile.

—Sí, dinero —añadió Levi—. Ya sabes, eso que ustedes, cerdos, obtienen haciendo mierdas y que la gente debe obtener de formas más desesperadas.

—Debió ser un golpe duro cuando se te acabó tu fuente de dinero, ¿eh? —dijo Nile con crueldad.

—Se me estaban acabando las tumbas de todos modos —respondió Levi con la misma acidez.

Erwin quería preguntarle por qué necesita el dinero o qué hizo con lo que ganó, pero el rostro de Levi le revelaba algún tipo de secreto que temía averiguar.

—No me importa el circo alrededor de cada “fosa” descubierta —siguió Levi—. Por mí, pueden escupir en su tumba todo lo que quieran, pero por los delitos que cometió.

—¿Cómo sabes que no los cometió? —insistió Nile.

Levi frunció el ceño y repitió con mucha lentitud:

—Él. No. Mataba. Niños.

—No te puedo creer —dijo Nile luego de unos segundos cogiendo valor para liberarse del peso de esos ojos terribles—. Entiendo… era tu familiar y quizá quieras proteger lo que tú entiendes por reputa-

Erwin se sorprendió al notar que no estaba preparado para reaccionar al violento ataque de Levi. En el pasado, lo recordó derrotándolo solo porque tuvo la ayuda de Mike, pero se dio cuenta que ahora mismo dudaba que con ese humor él y su antiguo amigo hubieran podido con él.

Nile cayó con violencia al suelo, con Levi sujetándole los brazos y colocando una rodilla contra el esternón.

—¡Cerdo de mierda! ¡Comes en los chiqueros de asesinos que llamas compañeros de trabajo y amigos! ¡A los que permites besar las mejillas de tus hijos! ¡Y te atreves a hablar de reputación!

La rodilla se apretó peligrosamente contra el esternón. Hange y Erwin se acercaron de inmediato. A ese paso, Levi mataría a Nile con un solo movimiento.

—Basta, Levi —dijo Erwin, colocando su mano en la tensa espalda del hombre—. Así no vas a solucionar nada.

Levi esperó unos segundos más para luego levantarse de un salto. Nile se levantó de inmediato, retrocediendo con desconfianza y terror. La muerte, nunca la había sentido tan cerca. Incluso cuando peleó contra los titanes.

—Me largo —escupió, precipitándose a la puerta, saliendo a toda velocidad y sin detenerse hasta que estuvo parado en la casa vecina. Erwin le seguía los pasos, llamándole.

—¡Eso se pasó de la raya! —gritó el oficial—. ¡Casi me mata! ¡Ese animal casi me mata! —jadeó, pensando en Marie y los niños en casa.

—Y aun así —dijo Erwin, y Nile notó el antiguo brillo en esos ojos azules— tiene razón: dejas que esos hombres coman en tu casa, hablen con tu esposa y jueguen con tus niños, sabiendo lo que hicieron en el pasado.

—¡Yo nunca! —dijo por inercia, pero Erwin lo sabía de antemano. Si mantuvo su amistad con él, fue porque no se sentía tan impropio. Nunca participó de las persecuciones, era muy joven, pero era consciente que había sido su mano la que había firmado ambiguos permisos y cientos de documentos se habían perdido en su época.

—Si realmente crees que Levi es un animal peligroso —continuó Erwin— entonces nos ayudarás.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le retó Nile.

—Porque le di tu dirección —repuso Erwin.

Nile le dio un puñetazo que impactó contra su mejilla.

Erwin se tambaleó, pero no cayó. Nile se le quedó mirando, congelado en sus pasos.

—Pero si crees que Levi puede decir la verdad —añadió como si nada hubiera pasado—, nos ayudarás de todos modos, porque sabes que es lo correcto y entonces esos niños fueron asesinados por alguien que pretende quedar impune.

Nile se frotó la cara, como si él hubiera recibido el golpe. Le dio una última mirada a Erwin y se marchó sin decir adiós.

—No sé dónde vive —dijo una voz detrás de Erwin.

Este se giró, con una sonrisa de medio lado muy sutil y bajó la vista a Levi:

—Yo te digo.

* * *

*

* * *

Cuando Hange regresó con medicinas que Erwin nunca se había preocupado en comprar, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar más limpio que antes. Rápidamente, la mujer decidió que en el pasado esa era la regla normal en la Legión si Levi habitaba sus pasillos.

—Dame el algodón —le ordenó este.

Hange se lo entregó mientras observó el rostro amoratado de Erwin. No se preocupó en preguntarle por qué no se defendió, pero sí prestó atención al recipiente de agua y al paño limpio descansando a un lado. Levi tenía algo que podía llamarse doctorado en cuidado de golpes a nombre de la escuela de la calle, las chicas solían apreciarlo cuando se trataba de vanidad, siempre supo cómo hacer desaparecer más rápido el colorido de la piel.

—Eres un profesor, ¿qué van a decir tus alumnos cuando te vean mañana, ¿eh? —comentó Levi.

Hange alzó una ceja y no pudo evitar soltar un:

—Así que Mikasa te tiene al tanto.

Levi respondió con un mohín de hombros mientras colocaba crema en el pómulo maltratado.

—Lavé tus pantalones, ya parecía que podían pararse por sí solos —comentó a la mujer—. Pero el material que usan ahora para los uniformes es una mierda. Tengo trapos reciclados de las donaciones que han resistido mil escondidillas. 

—¡Oh! ¡Niños entonces! —exclamó Hange, llevándose una mano al mentón, permaneció pensativa mientras Levi terminaba el proceso colocando una compresa fría en el pómulo—. ¿Orfanato Kelsey? —tentó.

—Yo no trabajaría para esos comerciantes de niños —contestó Levi con asco.

Hange asintió, todavía con el gesto pensativo.

—Orfanato Marianas entonces.

—Esos Kelsey solo reclutan niños bonitos, tontos y sumisos para la adopción. Ninguno de mis niños entra dentro de sus horribles requisitos —prosiguió Levi.

Hange asintió mientras comentaba entre risas que lo sospechaba, pero nunca había estado segura, sobre todo porque Marianas estaba casi fuera de Shigashina, al norte de Maria.

—No sabía que trabajabas con niños —dijo entonces Erwin, cuidando de no cruzar miradas con Levi—. Siempre creí que tendrías una tienda de té… o algo así…

—No tengo dinero para eso —contestó Levi de inmediato, tomando el recipiente, el paño y las medicinas para desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Hange le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlo. Era obvio que la respuesta de Levi no había sido con maldad, pero la culpa de todos modos le golpeó duro a Erwin, de nuevo.

—Es culpa de ellos —dijo la mujer. Erwin no contestó.

La pequeña y delgada silueta volvió a aparecer por el pasillo.

—Entonces, Erwin —dijo Levi caminando hacia la puerta de la calle—, puedo contar con tu asistencia en este tema.

—¡Ah! —respondió este mientras Levi giraba la perilla.

—Trataré de que sea algo rápido —continuó Levi, dando un paso hacia la calle.

—Espera —dijo Erwin entonces—, ¿adónde vas?

—Es temprano, así que buscaré un lugar donde quedarme.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, es pequeño, pero podemos hacer espacio… —Erwin miró a Hange, quien asintió, señalando que el sofá podía ser cómodo y que ella se iría pronto de todos modos.

—No —dijo Levi—. Es suficiente con lo que haces. No sería correcto. Vendré mañana temprano.

Levi no esperó a que le dijeran nada y se alejó caminando a toda prisa. Erwin no tuvo valor de perseguirlo para decirle que él se iba temprano al día siguiente y que se encontraría solo con Hange.

* * *

*

* * *

La comida tenía un sabor insípido y aburrido. Erwin quería creer que no se trataba solo de las manos de Levi en la misma monótona comida lo que había cambiado el sabor de un simple desayuno.

—Se veía más delgado —dijo Hange con la boca llena—. Y diría que ha perdido algunos centímetros… Pero todos hemos perdido algunos con la edad, ¿eh? Está muy pálido también. Y sus nudillos estaban pelados, dudo que se entretenga usando a los niños como saco de boxeo, lo que me lleva a pensar que sus heridas son acordes.

—¿Acordes? —dijo Erwin, encontrando una buena excusa para levantar los ojos del plato.

—Mikasa siempre pide ciertas medicinas. Antes no tenía cómo dudar, pero con su embarazo ha dejado de realizar ciertas prácticas, pero las sigue pidiendo. Estoy segura que parte de estas van para él. No es que me importe. Pero sé que las Marianas es un verdadero orfanato. Digo, las Kelseys hacen realmente lo que él dijo… No es desprendido, pero al menos logran colocar niños en buenos lugares. Pero hay demasiados huérfanos, Erwin. Y la mayoría no está en Kelseys, que es el que recibe más dinero de donaciones, sino que están en Marianas. Muchos de ellos son minusválidos o problemáticos o ambos, de los que nadie querría, sin querer sonar horrible.

Pese a que le sorprendió toda la información que ella pudo sacar tan rápido, Erwin de hecho se había quedado anonadado por la forma en que Hange devoró esa cena anodina con pasión.

—Por cierto —continuó ella, robándose el plato de Erwin, quien se lo cedió sin pelear—, lo del boxeo. Los soldados suelen ir a apostar fuera de Shigashina, la paga sigue siendo mala en la Legión, aunque el derecho a tomar tierras en la reconquista es aliciente suficiente para que igual se enlisten más que antes. El caso es, muchos apuestan en peleas ilegales. Había oído hablar de un hombre pequeño que ganaba todas las peleas. Muchos de mis chicos perdieron sus sueldos apostando contra él. Luego de un tiempo, nadie quiso apostar. Hasta que recibieron la noticia de que había sido vencido. Esa vez no aposté-

—¿Estás metida en apuestas ilegales? —le retó Erwin de excomandante a comandante.

—La paga no es buena —se excusó Hange, continuando—. En fin, cuando el hombre pequeño perdió, regresó un cierto balance a las peleas, con ello volvieron las apuestas. Si el rumor es cierto, alguien realmente bueno estuvo ganando demasiado… y de pronto dejó de ganar… En fin. Si tiene esa vida: criando huérfanos de lunes a viernes, peleando con un presupuesto inexistente y ganando dinero los fines de semana, entonces está bastante bien para esa vida… Debe ser por el tema Ackerman… —Hange lanzó un suspiro molesto, culpando en silencio que Erwin aprobara la ley mucho antes de renunciar a su puesto—. Y como Levi y Mikasa quieren que su secreto muera con ellos, pues aquí me tienes, vestida y alborotada…

—Creo que nos desviamos del tema —suspiró Erwin, pensando que al menos había hecho algo bueno al alejar las manos de esa mujer de la vida de esos dos.

—Pero luce bien para estar teniendo una vida de mierda —continuó Hange, una sonrisa triste en el rostro porque de todos ellos, quizás él era el que menos merecía ese tipo de destino—. No luce triste y menos rencoroso, por cierto.

—Sería cómodo y egoísta de mi parte exigirle rencor y odio —admitió Erwin—. Es mejor tener a un monstruo molesto contigo que a un hombre sintiendo misericordia.

—Pero no eres egoísta ni tomas nunca el lado fácil, Erwin —le animó Hange—. Deberías aceptar lo que te ofrece, no por ti, sino por él. Si no aceptas la misericordia que te ofrece, quién sabe en lo que se transforme en su interior.

Erwin bajó la vista, unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —se ofreció de nuevo.

Erwin rechazó la ayuda otra vez.

—Por cierto —dijo Hange mientras Erwin se retiraba a su habitación—, si él consume alguna mierda, que lo hace, no es la razón de su apariencia, como ya te lo dije. No se está castigando como tú con tu droga para ricos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

Erwin contaba los minutos en su mente mientras esperaba el final de clases. No había tenido noticias de Levi ni en su hora libre en el almuerzo, y con temor se había preguntado si es que lo volvería a ver. Quizá debió haber insistido en que se quedara, aunque solo encerrándolo con llave podía haber tenido algo de esperanza de encontrarlo al regresar a casa.

Cuando Nile entró sin llamar a la puerta y todos los alumnos observaron curiosos al sujeto con mala cara y traje de policía, Erwin sintió que la sangre volvía a correr en su cuerpo. Pidiendo que mantuvieran el orden mientras se ausentaba, le indicó a Nile que le siguiera.

Caminaron hasta alejarse de la puerta del salón, y de los oídos curiosos. Por los hombros rígidos, el rostro irritado y las manos apretadas, Erwin supo que Nile estaba nervioso.

—Está en mi casa —dijo con furia—. ¡Cuando llegué estaba conversando con MIS niñas y mi hijo! ¡En la acera! ¡Erwin!

Este evitó las manos que intentaban cerrarse sobre su camisa.

—¡Sácalo de ahí! —le retó Nile, decidiendo que no iba a hacer un escándalo en una universidad—. V-voy… —dijo, acercándose y bajando mucho la voz— voy a ayudarte, ¿bien? Pero solo con datos, luego siguen ustedes solos —añadió para darle la espalda y alejarse caminando sin decir más.

* * *

*****

* * *

Media hora después, cuando Erwin llegó a la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Nile, se encontró a Levi en la acera, conversando todavía con las niñas, que ya no eran niñas y sí unas señoritas que parecían interesadas en Levi de una forma que seguro Nile encontró más peligrosa que el prontuario del hombre. Y el muchacho, asentía a cada comentario del excapitán con asombro. Probablemente les hablaba de titanes. Y lo comprobó cuando se acercó más a ellos y los tres Dok alzaron sus cabezas para observarlo con curiosidad.

Antes de que alguno de ellos preguntara, Nile salió de la casa, malhumorado. Marie saludó con la mirada a Erwin desde la entrada, regalando un parpadeo misterioso sobre Levi que le dijo a Erwin que ella estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no en términos dramáticos como su esposo.

—Vamos —dijo Nile de mala gana.

Levi se despidió de los adolescentes mientras estos regresaban a casa al llamado de su madre y se unió a los otros dos hombres calle abajo.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, siguiendo los pasos de Nile, que los guio a un bar que no parecía de su gusto u entorno. No era raro que eligiera un sitio desconocido.

Pidieron vasos de cerveza y se sentaron en una mesa aburrida con mala iluminación.

—La cosa es así —dijo Nile cuando la cerveza llegó y el camarero se fue—: la información está en la delegación de Sina Este. Son dos los que les interesan: el líder de la investigación, Capitán Nigel Paxton; y la que encabeza el grupo forense, la Doctora Simona Dubois. —No hizo ninguna pausa, y la cerveza la hizo a un lado con la mano, como si le interrumpiera—. Los documentos concernientes a Paxton se encuentran en la delegación y se los puedo facilitar. Lo forense, hay un resumen entre los documentos del caso que supongo les será suficiente para sacarse la espina de este tema, y uno a cargo de Dubois, una copia está en el hospital donde ella trabaja, el Marie Kelly de la calle 53.

—¿Ajá? —dijo Levi, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

Nile frunció el ceño y le miró feo. Sus ganas de pegarle eran contenidas solo porque sabía que no tenía cómo ganar una pelea contra él.

—No puedo decir más aquí.

Levi alzó una ceja y Nile empezó a levantar un puño.

—Gracias, Nile —intervino Erwin—, apreciamos tu ayuda.

El policía resopló y en lugar de estirar más el brazo, lo apoyó en la mesa para levantarse de esta.

—Solo déjenlos en paz —dijo.

—No podemos prometer eso —repuso Levi.

Erwin no dijo nada y Nile decidió que no iba a perder más tiempo con ellos. Se marchó lanzando un bufido y moviendo la silla con rudeza.

—Es un dramático —comentó Levi luego de que lo vieran irse.

Erwin dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de responder, saboreando no tanto el sabor barato de la cebada sino el momento que compartían, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—No fue prudente ir a ver sus hijos —dijo.

—No planeaba tocarles un pelo, por favor —respondió Levi con un tono serio.

Erwin se dio cuenta que bajo ninguna circunstancia estaban hablando como antes, porque de ser así, las suspicacias estarían de lado, y Levi nunca pensaría que Erwin pudiera pensar así de él.

—Estaba atrapado en mi trabajo, tuve una secretaria negligente en esa época que nunca me informó nada, intentó alejarme de la vida de la Legión por órdenes de sus superiores para colocar a alguien más como comandante. Ella resultó ser un topo… Pero no puedo culparla por mi propia negligencia. Incluso estando ajeno a las noticias, pude haberme detenido a…

—Entiendo, entonces no me diste la espalda porque pensaras que era correcto lo que pasaba —repuso Levi.

—¡Nunca! —Erwin dio un golpe en la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Levi dejara su vaso sobre ella y le regalara una mirada directa—. Nunca —dijo en un tono más moderado y con las mejillas sonrojadas—, nunca podría haber pensado eso, nunca. Así como nunca podría pensar que le podrías hacer algo a los hijos de Nile. Es solo que no puedes exponerte así con la policía militar buscando un chivo expiatorio al circo que están armando.

—Él no mataba niños —dijo Levi, más como una forma de cambiar el rumbo de la plática, que comenzaba a llegar demasiado cerca de casa—. Y debe haber una forma de probarlo.

Erwin admitió que él tampoco tenía ganas de seguir urdiendo en el pasado inconcluso de ambos, y le siguió la jugada.

—Tenemos que revisar esos reportes. El de la policía, para ver el tablero, y el forense, para ver qué fichas usan —dijo.

—Sería bueno dar con los nombres de los que hicieron el levantamiento en sí, quizá ellos pusieron los cuerpos…

—Vayamos por pasos —le calmó Erwin terminando su vaso—. La noticia no lleva ni una semana, debemos observar la manera en que es informada al público para ver quiénes están tejiéndola.

—Solo había polis muertos en todos los otros sitios —dijo Levi, colocando su vaso vacío también en la mesa—, ¿por qué solo en esta había niños? No tiene sentido. Él pudo haber dejado morir por omisión a muchos, porque no se consideraba material de padre, pero no los habría matado, ¿entiendes?

Erwin entendía un poco. No las extrañas y complejas motivaciones de Kenny Ackerman, sino la obsesiva y meticulosa decisión de Levi por limpiar de piedrecillas el lodo con que estaba pintado el retrato de ese hombre.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza? —ofreció.

—Mejor llévame a comer —repuso Levi con un gesto de asco—, esto sabe a orina.

Erwin dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa.

* * *

*****

* * *

Erwin repasó la tarde del día anterior una y otra vez a lo largo de su día de clases. Habían ido a comer y habían hablado y estado en silencio por largo rato sin que la sombra de Kenny o sus problemas sin resolver se asomaran. Esta vez sí había sido como antes, solo faltaba el temor por los titanes para sentirse de nuevo en “casa”. Pero el hechizo terminó al salir del restaurant, la piel de Levi lucía considerablemente mejor, pero seguía pareciendo un papel delicado contra la luz de las farolas. Le ofreció entonces su casa, otra vez, y él, de nuevo otra vez, rechazó la oferta.

Levi desapareció entre la gente con un ligero adiós y Erwin hizo el camino a casa muy lento, con ganas de retroceder e intentar seguirle los pasos. Cuando llegó a casa, Hange lo distrajo con una larga plática sobre clavos que ya no recordaba.

A la mañana siguiente, se marchó sin desayunar, evitando así a la comandante y a su lengua imparable. El resto del día pasó en un parpadeo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Erwin entra a su oficina y encontró un sobre descansando en medio de su escritorio. Lo observó con cuidado, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor, por suerte, la mayoría de profesores a esa hora se encontraban o en la cafetería o preparando sus siguientes lecciones.

—Vi a un tío muy gracioso caminando por el pasillo como si pretendiera ser un puto espía—le interrumpió la voz de Levi.

Erwin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, era otra de las cosas que había olvidado del excapitán, podía ser muy silencioso cuando quería.

—Debe ser el informante de Nile —comentó Erwin, bajando la vista al sobre mientras tomaba asiento. Levi rodeó el escritorio parándose a su lado, y como en los viejos tiempos, se inclinó sobre su hombro para mirar.

* * *

*****

* * *

Cuando Hange terminó de leer el documento que Erwin le entregó, dejó escapar un bostezo y se recostó en el viejo sofá de la casa, no sin que Levi le ordenara que bajara sus botas sucias de ahí. A la mujer le sorprendía que Levi fuera tan cuidadoso con una casa ajena, y el comentario le ganó un jalón de orejas de parte del excapitán.

—¡Que eres bestia! —se quejó Hange.

—La info —insistió Levi.

Cuando la comandante supo que Erwin no se pondría de su lado, bufó y se acomodó, con cuidado de no poner las botas en el sofá.

—¿Qué dice su parte? —preguntó.

—La descripción de los cuerpos adultos de la fosa coincide con la data recabada en las fosas anteriores —dijo Erwin—. En la mayoría de casos se cumple: muerte por corte de cuello y/o tortura en dedos, nariz, dientes, testículos, dedos de los pies.

—Pero solo dicen “los niños llevaban tiempo muertos” en el documento —añadió Levi—. Y mientras con varios de los adultos describen con precisión, no mencionan nada de los niños.

—Se encontraron las identificaciones de los adultos asesinados con ellos, así como la ropa, a veces incluso dinero —dijo Erwin.

—Se supone que Kenny usaba esos sitios como basureros, ¿no, Levi? —dijo Hange.

—De alguna forma —dijo este pensativo—. No son “fosas” o basureros en el sentido de que mató a todos esos de una y los enterró juntos. Eran sus zonas de desecho para objetivos que no debían ser encontrados inmediatamente. Colocar torpemente los cuerpos, no tiene sentido. Eso significaba dejarlos expuestos, la media de una tumba, me enseñó Kenny, siempre debía ser un mínimo de cuatro metros.

—Los cuerpos estaban a una profundidad parecida—repuso Erwin, buscando uno papel específico—: Aquí lo dice. Se cavaron 19 fosas de entre cuatro y siete metros de profundidad. En la tumba 16, la que se encontraba junto a un nogal, es donde encontraron los cuerpos de los niños a una profundidad de setenta centímetros.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Hange, desordenando los papeles y luego tirándolos al suelo— es que hay datos muy precisos sobre los cuerpos de los polis pero no encuentro nada de los niños. Se les identificaron las heridas más visibles, se estimó que sus muertes fueron similares a las de los otros cuerpos, salvo por una obvia decapitación. Tenemos una lista de sus pertenencias. Pero no sabemos si los niños estaban siquiera vestidos o completos.

—Se supone que esta es una copia del informe del equipo de Paxton —dijo Erwin—, y es el más completo. Esta información es la que se usa para alimentar a los periodistas y para emitir los informes oficiales, obviando los tecnicismos.

Hange lanzó su mirada sobre sus dos antiguos compañeros.

—Yo tampoco creo que este sea el informe completo —dijo.

—Incluso está resumido de tal forma que no hay manera en que alguien que dé con este documento encuentre información “clasificada” —prosiguió Erwin—. Si los miembros del equipo de Paxton leen la data sobre las fosas así, no es difícil culpar a Kenny de cualquier cosa.

—Pero esos son los polis y sus egos —añadió Hange con mejor humor—. Seguro que el honor de una científica es distinto.

—¿Así que vamos a por Dubois? —Levi ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Pero me lo dejan a mí! —exclamó la comandante.

Levi y Erwin le miraron extrañados.

—¡Es cosa de mujeres! —rió ella, pero ellos no le creyeron nada.

* * *

*****

* * *

Erwin estaba sentado en la banqueta del parque que daba a la pista. Los carruajes pasaban a menudo a esa hora de la tarde, los niños se distraían en el parque, la gente caminaba por las calles ocupadas. Él miraba sin ver el diario en su mano, observando en cambio a Levi, apoyado contra un faro en la acera de en frente. La gente no le prestaba atención y a Erwin le sorprendió lo bueno que era Levi para no llamar la atención sin intentar escudarse en alguna actividad.

Erwin recordó lo que Nile le había comentado esa mañana muy temprano cuando lo abordó en su ruta a la universidad, nervioso y mirando a todos lados. Cinco hombres participaron en el descubrimiento de la fosa y sacaron los cuerpos. De los cinco, dos se conocían de antemano entre ellos, pero los otros tres no y esos dos a los tres menos. Igual, Erwin dudaba que los cuerpos hubieran sido colocados ahí por alguno de ellos. Incluso si eso significaba dudar más de Levi que de los hechos. Cuando Erwin le sugirió que el documento estaba incompleto con obvia data ignorada de los niños, la respuesta de Nile fue que se trataba de decencia lo que había llevado a censurar la información. Cuando se trataba de niños, según Nile, la omisión era un favor. El gesto que le devolvió Erwin, lleno de su propio padre muerto, no le gustó al policía, quien se marchó dándole cinco nombres, haciendo hincapié en el vicio de empinar el codo de un tal Henry P.

Y tal como Nile sugirió, el tal Henry P. pasó caminando junto a Levi, el cual comenzó a andar casi de inmediato. Erwin se levantó cuando los vio entrar al bar. Antes de cruzar la pista, dio una mirada a su alrededor, no vio nada sospechoso, lo cual le hizo sentir oxidado y desconfiado.

* * *

*****

* * *

Henry P. se sentó a la barra, no sin notar al hombre pequeño que enseguida tomó asiento a dos taburetes a su derecha. Casi de inmediato, un hombre como el doble que este se le acercó. Los oyó saludarse con efusiva nostalgia, su oído se aguzó cuando escuchó de Shigashina-II. Pidió un trago fuerte mientras los dos hombres bebían cerveza y hablaban de las viejas pesadillas como niños valientes que han superado la época de mojar las camas.

Henry P. se llevó una mano a la cabeza para limpiarse el sudor. Erwin asintió con la cabeza de forma sutil. Había dado en el punto. Henry P. había empezado con su nuevo hábito desde que iniciaran los descubrimientos de las fosas. Probablemente nunca peleó contra un titán y los terrores de la humanidad eran los que lo atormentaban.

—No hay nada más terrible que recordar la boca de un titán —dijo Erwin en voz muy alta.

Henry P. mordió el cebo con tanta ingenuidad que Levi se sintió algo decepcionado.

—Con todo respeto —dijo Henry P.—, caballeros, no se compara al terror que es la misma humanidad.

—¿Terror, la humanidad? —era el turno de Levi para jalar el cebo—. La humanidad es una mierda, pero no causa terror.

—Quisiera creerle, caballero —suspiró Henry P. con el vaso sin contenido y la convicción de que quizás era mejor callar.

Erwin lo anticipó y se inclinó hacia él.

—Parece que no somos los únicos que tenemos que compartir tristes historias hoy día —dijo, haciéndole una señal al hombre de la barra para que les sirviera más de lo que Henry P. bebía—, ¿le molesta si le invitamos unos tragos?

Levi leyó la duda en Henry P., pero también el gusto construido por un vicio al que no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Una hora después, Henry P. compartía su sabiduría con palabras arrastradas de la boca y el corazón con dos desconocidos.

—Y no he podido dormir bien desde que desenterré el primer cuerpo —decía, sin darse cuenta que estaba repitiendo la misma información de hace cinco minutos, pero con más detalles—. Desde la fosa número 1, he tenido que tomar esta medicina —dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso— cada noche antes de dormir…

—Esta no parece ser su casa —dijo Levi.

—Y el cantinero no es mi esposa —rio Henry P.—. Pero es que, lo que pasa es que —balbuceó—, la fosa 16 —sollozó— tenía esos niños. En cierto modo, como ex policía militar y actual policía sé que lo merecemos, los decentes que de la poli militar saben que se lo merecen, los cínicos no, hablo del odio de Kenny el Degollador. ¿No? Hicimos cosas malas, no tanto como nuestros padres, pero entienden. Sin embargo, esos niños no se lo merecían. Y uno se siente mejor al saber que ese hijo de puta se lo merece más que nosotros, ¿no? —Cuando Henry P. no escuchó respuesta, alzó el rostro hacia sus compañeros de bebida.

Levi y Erwin se regalaron miradas satisfechas y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que no debería estar diciendo estas cosas, ¿no?

—Va por nuestra cuenta —dijo Erwin mientras Levi ya se alejaba por la puerta del bar.

Henry P. miró el dinero sobre la mesa y la botella todavía llena. Empinó el codo.

* * *

*****

* * *

—Entonces ellos no colocaron los cuerpos —dijo Levi, caminando a toda prisa.

Erwin no dijo nada, a sabiendas que la información no estaba haciéndole nada bien.

—Ven a casa —dijo.

Levi se detuvo de improviso. Era tarde ya, más de las nueve de la noche y ambos estaban cansados, con demasiado alcohol y poca comida en sus cuerpos. Erwin sintió como si se estuviera aprovechando de él, pero no sintió remordimiento.

—Estoy cansado —susurró Levi de pronto.

Erwin iba a hacer hincapié para ir a su casa, pero leyó en su gesto que se refería a algo más. Un cansancio que él mismo compartía y de pronto era consciente de ello.

—Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros.

—¿Terminar qué? —bufó Levi.

—No… no quería alejarme… pero…

—Estabas cansado, ya sé —respondió Levi por él—. Seguimos agotados, Erwin. No ha sido una vida sencilla para ninguno.

Erwin le miró largo y tendido por varios minutos mientras recordaba la seguidilla de cartas que recibió, recordándole a su padre y la tortura, su involucramiento, palabras crueles que golpeaban al niño que nunca había dejado ir por la culpa. Recordaba lo solo que se había sentido, y el placer que encontraba en que le doliera tanto ese acoso, la satisfacción en la sensación de que nadie iba a ayudarle, porque nadie más que él y su acosador lo sabían. Era la justicia que él se había diseñado para sí mismo.

—Era uno de los viejos —dijo Levi, añadiendo con los ojos cansados—, el que te enviaba esas cartas. Pero nunca accediste a sus demandas y estaba empezando a ofuscarse. Quería mucho dinero.

—Y-yo…

—No lo merecías, Erwin.

—¿Lo mataste? —preguntó sin pensarlo. Su cuerpo tenso, las manos sudando. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—No —contestó Levi—. Le rompí las manos, amenacé a su mujer, ahuyenté a sus hijos, sin que su familia supiera por qué, claro. Fue suficiente para que buscara otro tipo de trabajo y dejara de endeudarse en las apuestas.

Erwin movió la boca, pero las palabras no querían salir. Probablemente no sabía cuál sacar primero. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y en un hombre tan grande eso se veía raro. Levi dio un paso hacia él y le sujetó del brazo y el hombro.

—No tienes buen semblante —dijo Erwin con dificultad, fingiendo mal un tono descuidado—. Seguro que no duermes bien.

—Los hoteles baratos no vienen con cerradura y a veces ni con puerta en la habitación —contestó Levi.

—Ven a mi casa —dijo Erwin de nuevo.

Levi se le quedó mirando un instante.

—Hange tiene el cuarto de visitas, pero puedo arreglarte el sofá.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿No vas a ofrecerme tu cama?

Erwin parpadeó.

—No —sonrió.

—Entonces acepto —suspiró Levi, dejando escapar un bostezo.

Mientras caminaban, Erwin no pudo evitar que al agotamiento se le mezclaba una fatua alegría.


	5. 5

**5**

* * *

Levi se despertó con violencia. Por un instante buscó su equipo de combate, primero palpando su cuerpo, luego bajo la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el sofá y que había tacleado a Hange hace un instante.

Erwin apareció casi de inmediato por el pasillo, agitado.

—Había olvidado que no es bueno acercarse a ti cuando duermes —comentó Hange, mientras Erwin le ayudaba a levantarse y Levi se ponía los pantalones.

—¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó Erwin.

—Para ser alguien con un despertar peligroso —comentó Hange a Levi—, tienes un sueño pesado.

—Suéltalo de una vez, mujer —bufó este.

—Se los digo de camino —repuso Hange, y cuando los dos hombres respondieron mirándola, añadió—: ¡Vamos, a moverse! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Si no se visten, lo haré yo!

* * *

Llegaron a la delegación policial en veinte minutos con un conductor que les cobró de más pretendiendo que la carrera había extenuado a los caballos. Levi quiso darle el extra a su modo, pero fue Hange quien le dio monedas de más y sin preguntar.

—Van a cremar los restos de los niños —dijo Hange mientras se abría paso de forma grosera entre una multitud que gritaba a voz en cuello cosas que Levi ni Erwin llegaban a hilar del todo.

Parados ante la puerta de la delegación, un grupo de policías militares evitaba que unas mujeres dieran paso al interior.

—Son las madres de Rivaille —explicó Hange—. Son madres y abuelas de desaparecidos durante los gobiernos anteriores.

—Escuché de ellas —comentó Erwin, intentando ser lo más pequeño que podía y no incomodar a las mujeres que bullían como una olla a presión ante la policía militar—. Se permite que se asocie cualquier padre o madre que haya perdido un hijo en los últimos cuarenta años de violencia interna, desde Uri Reiss, hasta los primeros cinco años del gobierno de Historia Reiss. Sin embargo, creo que es demasiado abierto el concepto, sé de madres que perdieron hijos en la batalla de Shigashina-2 que forman parte activa.

—Se agarran de donde pueden —dijo Hange—. Pero debes entender que muchas quieran poner sus tristes expectativas en los niños de la fosa de Kenny.

—Forzar un cierre después de todos estos años, incluso así —suspiró Levi sin querer detenerse en mirado demasiado a todas esas mujeres.

De pronto, la tensión creció sin razón aparente. Levi se lo atribuyó a una mujer que cayó de rodillas cuando un oficial la empujó levemente. El resto de personas comenzaron a gritar frases contra la policía, recordándoles el papel nada agradable que habían jugado hace no más de diez años. De inmediato, el trío fue casi aplastado cuando alguien apareció gritando desde la esquina y todos empezaron a correr. Sin quererlo, ellos también.

Pudieron ver a uno grupo de oficiales rodeados de gente indignada. Cuatro oficiales llevaban cajas que terminaron perdiéndose cuando la turba enardecida se lanzó contra ellos. Levi sintió a Erwin moverse como un árbol a merced de una tormenta así que buscó su único brazo y lo aferró con fuerza, jalándolo a un lado de la turba. Al tiempo que se ponían a salvo en la acera junto a Hange, escucharon disparos al aire. La turba se abalanzó hacia un punto no específico repentinamente, ante la mirada indefensa de los oficiales y casi tan rápido como se formaron, desaparecieron, dejando solo pedazos de madera en el suelo.

Las cajas habían terminado en algún momento en el suelo, una mujer menuda seguía defendiendo unos cuantos despojos, mientras la policía corría tras la turba disgregándose. Levi se acercó a la mujer cuando un grupo más grande empezó también a caminar hacia ella con obvias intenciones.

Levi y el grupo intercambiaron miradas por un largo instante, los hombres lo medían y una mujer convencida de que la estatura lo era todo, intentó darle con un palo. Levi le golpeó la nariz, le dobló el brazo a un sujeto que salió en defensa de la mujer. Por alguna razón, eso pareció convencerlos de que era mejor irse a intentar pelear con aquel sujeto diminuto.

—Gracias —dijo la mujer, levantándose.

Ese era uno de los casos en que hasta Levi tenía que bajar la vista para mirar a alguien.

* * *

Erwin miraba de un lado a otro mientras la mujer menuda y Hange terminaban de revisar lo poco que habían podido recuperar tras el ataque.

—No hay más —dijo la mujer.

—Disculpe —Hange se encorvó hacia ella y le extendió la mano—. Doctora Dubois, ¿cierto? —sonrió—. Mi nombre es-

—Comandante Zoe Hange de la Legión, sí —repuso la doctora, estrechando la mano de Hange—. Y ellos son el excomandante de la Legión y el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, si no me equivoco —añadió, regalando una mirada brillante a Levi y Erwin.

Erwin asintió y Levi le miró como si fuera una cosa extraña en ese mundo.

—Los libros de historia contemporánea tienen malas imágenes de ustedes, yo reconstruí sus rostros de lo que me contaba la gente —dijo—. De todos modos, es una lástima que no muchos lean ese tipo de historia, aunque es cuestión de gustos. Quizá lo normal sea gustar más de la historia antigua, ¿eh?

—Pero usted no sabe de nosotros solo por los libros —repuso Levi.

La doctora asintió mientras aferraba la caja contra su pecho.

—Hablemos en otro lado. No quiero que los polis se avispen y me quiten esto también—. Comenzó a caminar sin esperar a que los otros aprobaran su sugerencia—. No me permiten hablar de esto en público —dijo mientras cubría una gran distancia para sus piernas cortas—, pero mi casa es mi reino y no me pueden decir lo que puedo o no puedo hablar ahí.

A Erwin le conmovió saber que había llegado una época en que eso podía ser verdad.

* * *

Lo último que vio del exterior de la casa de Duboi, fue un hombre parado en la esquina del frente mirándolos sin reparos. Lo primero que vio Levi al entrar a la pequeña casa fue el retrato de familia de la doctora Dubois junto a una mesita al lado de la puerta. El lugar estaba algo descuidado, no tanto para una mujer que había contado en el camino que pasaba casi toda su vida en el laboratorio o el hospital.

—Mi esposo y mis hijos —dijo la doctora cuando notó a Levi observando meticuloso la imagen—. Esto de la fotografía se está volviendo una moda, pero hasta hace pocos años uno solo podía sacarse un par en los momentos más importantes.

—¿Ellos? —añadió Hange.

—Mi esposo murió hace dos años, ataque al corazón. Mis hijos murieron en la retoma de Shiganshina-2 —dijo la doctora.

Había un tono en su voz, carente de dramatismo y aun así lleno de un amor que no estaba listo para despedirse de sus seres queridos, que hizo que la antigua culpa en los tres presentes se aglutinara en sus venas.

—Trabajé también en la retoma —prosiguió la doctora—. Tuve suerte de no morir, aunque estuve al frente —añadió, señalando su sala para que tomaran asiento—. Tampoco los culpo —dijo como si fuera el conjuro para liberarlos de una maldición que les había clavado los pies al suelo.

Erwin fue el primero en tomar asiento. Luego le siguieron Hange y Levi.

—Este es un tema que no me ha dejado dormir —empezó la doctora, colocando los despojos sobre la mesa de la sala—. Desde el día que trajeron los cuerpos, supe que algo no estaba bien. El grupo de madres ha estado presente desde años antes pero solo ahora han tomado relevancia con el caso de las fosas.

—¿Son sus hijos los que están ahí? —preguntó Erwin.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría poder aclarar —contestó la doctora—. Soy una mujer de ciencia por lo que solo puedo respaldar mis argumentos. No tengo la verdad absoluta, pero puedo aclarar ciertos puntos sobre los cuerpos. Quisiera que me escucharan atentamente para no perdernos —añadió, y cuando obtuvo las miradas concentradas de los tres, prosiguió—. Según tengo entendido, los niños fueron los primeros en ser encontrados en esa fosa. Esto significa que, al empezar a desenterrar, fueron hallados en el primer nivel. Destapar el primer nivel, en donde se encontraban, fue demasiado fácil. Lamentablemente, solo cuento con el testimonio de los que los desenterraron mientras tomábamos el té. Dudo que corroboren esto o siquiera lo recuerden. El otro detalle es que estaban envueltos de forma cuidadosa con túnicas. Algo que no se ha visto en los otros cuerpos de las fosas. Claro, puede que por ser niños el modus operandi cambiara, pero incluso la causa de muerte cambió, ¿acaso también por ser las víctimas diferentes, por ser otras épocas?

—¿A qué se refiere con eso de modus operandi? —interrumpió Levi.

—La forma en que el asesino opera sobre sus víctimas —respondió la doctora—. Se puede establecer un patrón si es que el asesino tiene más de una, como es el caso de Kenny el Degollador.

—Forma en que el asesino opera sobre sus víctimas —susurró Levi—. Ya entiendo, como cortar el cuello de izquierda a derecha o de derecha a izquierda, ¿no? Él dijo que era más artístico si no lo hacías con tu mano dominante.

—¿Disculpa? —la doctora le miró algo complicada, todavía sin estar segura de si horrorizarse o admirarse.

Erwin le distrajo retomando el tema.

—Decía del modus operandi…

La doctora asintió, como si hubiera salido de un escandalizado trance.

—Los niños, sí. Verán, los niños no murieron siguiendo el modus operandi de Kenny, sino con las articulaciones salidas y comprimidos por un gran peso. Creo que sabemos la forma de operar de Kenny como para concluir que esto es demasiado fuera de su estilo… hasta donde llega mi conocimiento.

Levi quiso opinar más, recordaba lo importante que era para Kenny usar las manos y armas pequeñas. No le gustaba el veneno ni las performances complicadas, eso se lo dejaba a los polis. Pero calló porque sabía que la mujer ya le estaba encontrando raro.

—De otro lado, —prosiguió la mujer—, puedo decir con un ochenta por ciento de seguridad, que esos niños no son hijos de esas mujeres en al menos dos de los casos. Para empezar, el 90% de madres de Rivaillie perdieron a sus hijos reclutados, sea por la Estacionaria, Militar o la Legión, sí, en esas épocas se les reclutaba jóvenes. Pero la edad de estos niños de las fosas es incluso menor al estándar mínimo para ser reclutados. No pasaban de los 12 años. Lo interesante es que hay una diferencia de años entre los niños, me refiero a los años muerte. No murieron todos al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco el mismo día o semana. Quizá haya una diferencia de más de tres meses a unos años. Pero… —tomó un lapicero y un papel de un cajón de la mesa y empezó a garrapatear—: entre N1 y N4 hay más distancia de tiempo de muertes que entre N2 y N3. Entre N1 y N2 hay menos diferencia de tiempo, igual que entre N3 y N4. Y entre N2 y N3 también hay poca diferencia respeto a N2 y N4 o N3 y N1. Además, encontré en un cráneo un poco de piel seca, de N4, con una marca muy fuerte —volvió a garrapatear, esta vez un dibujo—, era como un símbolo, un triángulo quizá. Encontré algo similar además escrito en la túnica de otro niño, N3. N2 y N1 estaban muy deteriorados para encontrarles detalles.

—¿Cree que los niños pudieron ser asesinados por titanes? —preguntó Hange de inmediato.

La doctora lo negó.

—Fueron aplastados, sí, pero no siguen el patrón de cuerpos que he revisado en los soldados muertos por titanes, mucho menos he visto heridas similares en las víctimas de Kenny. Fueron aplastados con una máquina, podría decir por la simetría que encontré, y no por la fuerza de un individuo.

—¿Y qué le lleva a creer que los niños no son de alguna de las madres de la revuelta? —insistió Erwin.

—Son solo teorías —repuso ella—. Pero, como dije antes, la gran mayoría de las madres perdieron a sus hijos por el régimen militar, durante las crisis internas o las titanizaciones… Sin embargo, algo más que me lleva a pensar esto es que entiendo las teorías conspiratorias sobre los nobles y sus perversiones, pero si los nobles iban a hacer cosas con niños, como sé que hacían con adultos, ¿por qué hacerlo con niños que tenían padres preocupados?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —fue el turno de Hange para interrumpir.

—Lo poco que pude analizar de los huesos de esos niños, no me dijo nada bueno de sus vidas. Incluso si vas a ser aplastado por un titán, tus huesos no se muelen como tiza a menos que estés muy mal alimentado… Y no niego —añadió con vehemencia— no niego que le pudiera pasar cosas terribles a niños de las tres murallas a lo largo de las tiranías de los Fritz y Reiss… pero estos niños no eran de las murallas…

—Eran de los subterráneos, ¿esa es su teoría? —carraspeó Levi.

—Me parece que sí —prosiguió ella—. Sin embargo, hay un caso muy famoso de hace unos años, un niño hijo de unos carniceros muy queridos en Sina desapareció… su cuerpo fue encontrado luego… Eso fue lo que alimentó las leyendas urbanas de todo tipo. Entre estas de las prácticas de algunos nobles… luego de eso, los rumores sobre niños de ciudad desapareciendo incrementaron, pero si buscas el origen, se darán cuenta que todos terminan siendo deformaciones de la noticia original… Claro que —sonrió con frustración— esto es lo único que puedo “sugerir” ya que no tengo cómo probar nada, menos ahora que todo se esfumó… E incluso si los tuviera… ¿con qué ciencia vamos a hacer qué?

Quedaron en silencio casi sin querer. Hace poco tiempo que las murallas habían caído y la ciencia intentaba saltar etapas todo lo que podía. Pero había muchas cosas con las que solo soñaban. Levi y Erwin recordaban el llanto frustrado de Hange cuando esta entendió que cosas adelantos científicos en Marley o en la tierra de los Azumabitos, todavía tardarían en llegar, más por la burocracia que por la falta de necesidad.

—¿Cree que los niños fueron asesinados? — preguntó Erwin de pronto.

La doctora soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera esperado la pregunta por largo rato—. Lamentablemente no tengo información que me pueda ayudar a corroborar si fueron o no asesinados, es distinto hablar de la forma de su muerte. ¿Estuvieron inconscientes quizá? ¿Muertos al ser aplastados? Los huesos están lo suficientemente maltratados como para decir lo que les pasó antes de que fueran triturados. Claro que no llegaron solos.

—Pero Kenny no mataba de esa forma —repuso Levi.

La doctora le clavó la mirada sin ninguna vergüenza. Intentando entender lo que había detrás de esas palabras.

—Lo que ese hombre hizo a esos policías no desaparecerá incluso si no asesinó a esos niños —dijo.

Levi asintió sin esbozar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—No tengo ni una copia del expediente. Como saben, la prensa habla de niños muertos, pero no del tipo de muerte, todos han asumido que murieron como los oficiales y no se nos permite hablar de ello, además que Paxton me obligó a retirar el informe más elaborado —continuó la doctora, quitando la vista de Levi como si un nervio le obligara a doblar el cuello—. Pero ustedes son libres de hacer las conjeturas que deseen. Si de algo les sirve, pueden hablar con el padre Dylan Komonov, es un curioso de esta disciplina llamada psicoanálisis y está a cargo de analizar los documentos encontrados en las arcas de Uri Reiss pertenecientes a Kenny, quizá él les pueda decir algo más sobre el lazo entre Kenny y los niños.

—Pero, a título personal —empezó a Hanji.

—No tengo opinión personal sobre esto —le interrumpió la doctora, Levi miró hacia la ventana de la habitación, y creyó entender—. Soy una mujer de ciencia, no tengo opiniones —insistió.

Se despidieron de la doctora luego de unos pobres minutos intentando ser amables y pretender que estaban ahí para algo más que información.

Antes de despedirse, la doctora llamó a Erwin un segundo. Levi observó al hombre de antes parado al otro lado de la calle que se dio media vuelta en cuanto Levi le pegó la vista encima. Uno minuto después Erwin apareció con una bolsa en mano.

—No tengo mucho que hacer con ella y puedo decir que fue robada en el incidente —se despidió la doctora cerrando la puerta sin esperar ni un gracias.

* * *

A Levi le carcomía el asco y la fascinación al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Hange no tendría reparo en comer ahí mismo apenas y retiraran la túnica. Erwin al menos evitaría la mesa por un par de días. Pero Levi no sabía cuándo es que podría volver a comer ahí. Luego se corrigió, con una mordida en la mejilla interna, que solo era un caminante de paso y no buscaba ser bienvenido en esa casa.

—Recuerdo este tipo de mantas —dijo Hange observando una inscripción borrosa en una equina—. Estas mierditas costaban un ojo de la cara. Una de las colaboradoras de la Legión creyó que a las mujeres nos haría falta este tipo de cosas… No este tipo exactamente, pero es la misma manufactura y la calidad de tela es estúpidamente… Era estúpidamente escaza en esa época.

—¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Esas cosas finas que las mujeres ricas se ponen en los hombros por gusto? —Levi miraba y remiraba la tela y seguía sin entender su uso.

—Es una mortaja —sonrió Erwin, anticipando el disgusto de Levi—. Con esto se envuelve a un cadáver para enterrarlo…

—¿Gastan tanta mierda en algo que se va a pudrir con un muerto? —exclamó el hombre, tal y como Erwin anticipó—. Hay miles de niños muriéndose de frío y hacen esto…

—Es muy caro —dijo Hange—. Mira esto, parece que lo tejieron ángeles… tanta delicadeza para nada…

—¿Y se supone que tú tienes una? —añadió Levi. No sabía si sentir celos o no de algo tan estúpido y elegante.

—Pedimos un reembolso —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Era un poco sexista que solo nos dieran mantos en tonos pasteles a las mujeres. Los cambiamos por papel higiénico por un año y un millar de frazadas… Erwin, ¿recuerdas el nombre de la empresa? El logo aquí no está tan claro, pero hace más de diez años no había tantas empresas como ahora y menos de las adineradas que fabricaban estas cosas para los ricos.

Erwin le regaló una última mirada al paño para luego erguirse. Su rostro en el techo le decía a Levi que estaba organizando sus memorias, cavando, eligiendo el túnel adecuado.

—El tema de los mantos es un poco más complicado —dijo finalmente Erwin—. Se hicieron en una corta época de bonanza en Sina, incluso la gente de clase media tenía dinero extra y no escatimaban. Las mortajas, de otro lado, nunca fueron para todo el mundo, ni en esa época. Así que ciertas empresas pensaron, ya que los mandos están de moda, ¿por qué no intentar con mortajas? La moda de los mantos fue un intento de venderlas a un precio alto, sí, pero no tanto, de modo que la clase media sentiría que podía ser como los ricos sin gastar como ellos. Funcionó. Pero no contaron con la crisis de los panaderos, la moneda se devaluó y varias empresas terminaron con lotes extras de mantos y unas cuantas con lotes de mortajas que pensaban vender a la clase media.

—¿Entonces esto era para usar en los hombros o qué? —se quejó Levi sin entender absolutamente nada sobre la moda de la gente con dinero.

Hange se llevó una mano al mentón y Levi supo que se estaba imaginando peleando con un titán con un chal en los hombros—. Nada conveniente, nada conveniente.

—Al final —continuó Erwin— nuestra colaboradora tenía un lote entero de mantos, y decidió que las mujeres de la Legión necesitaban artículos más femeninos. A la empresa le interesaba la posible vaga idea de que las personas se interesaran en sus artículos si es que se decía que los miembros de la Legión la utilizaban.

—Qué imbéciles —bufó Levi.

—Había discordancia entre sus objetivos y la realidad —asintió Erwin—. A nosotros no nos servían los mantos devenidos ni las mortajas, eran demasiado débiles para siquiera usarlas en una expedición. Cuando pedimos dinero a cambio, nos dijeron que si no queríamos usarlos de mantos podíamos hacerlo como mortajas… entendimos que simplemente habían querido deshacerse de su basura…

—¿Y el nombre de la empresa? —insistió Hange.

—¿Siquiera tiene sentido buscarlo por ese lado? —repuso Levi.

—Los patrones de mortajas, las que son realmente diseñadas para los ricos, como este —explicó Erwin—, son muy peculiares. En el caso del lote para la Legión, pues no lo era, aunque gracias a ese incidente sabemos hacia donde mirar. Este caso es específico. Las fábricas obtenían órdenes específicas de unas cuantas familias. Así que dar con la fábrica o completar el escudo de la mortaja sería de ayuda.

—Al menos sabemos que alguien poderoso estuvo relacionado con la muerte de los niños —suspiró Hange.

Levi se volteó para buscar asiento en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Están convencidos de que Kenny no tuvo que ver?

Hange se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se empezó a jalar la coleta imperceptiblemente.

—Supongo… —lanzó una bocanada tosca y añadió—, supongo ¿que no? Pudo haberlo hecho por orden de alguien, ¿no?

Levi alzó el rostro hacia ellos. Sin ira, solo curiosidad. Se sentía tranquilo al saber que ellos no le mentirían sin importar las circunstancias. Al menos ese tipo de circunstancias.

—La única orden que pudo haber obedecido era la de un Reiss —dijo.

—Historia no puede decirnos mucho —repuso Erwin sin voltear a mirar a Levi. Este empezó a dudar de las circunstancias.

—¿Qué hay con Zacklay? —intervino Hange—. Ese viejo ladino siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que ahí pasaba.

—Eso es —dijo Levi levantándose—. Quizá deba darle una visita.

—No —le detuvo Erwin de inmediato. Levi se sorprendió de oírle no agresivo ni sumiso, sino con ese tono preciso que usaba como comandante—. Me refiero a que debería ir yo —añadió mirando esta vez a Levi.

Las ganas nacieron en su pecho, de poner fe en la decisión de Erwin, de decírselo. Pero simplemente contestó sentándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, ese día volvió a su hotel.

* * *

Salieron de casa a las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana, cuando Levi se apareció tiritando de frío en la puerta de entrada, rechazando la invitación de Erwin a tomar algo caliente. Todavía se sentía incómodo por la situación de ayer, cuando de nuevo todo parecía venir de un tiempo pasado cuando Erwin podía dar órdenes y Levi aceptarlas.

—¿Y cómo te va con los niños? —Hange se había dormido con la ropa de calle y aunque acusaba un baño serio, Levi no se quejó cuando ella tomó su abrigo y salió tras que Erwin y él permanecieran en silencio por unos largos incómodos minutos en la entrada.

—Van todo lo bien que pueden —dijo Levi, tratando de olvidar esa incómoda sensación de cinco minutos. Hubo épocas, en el pasado, donde pasaron más de cuatro horas en la misma habitación sin decirse palabras y se sentía natural como respirar.

—Muchos de esos niños no solo están enfermos, ¿no? —continuó Hange.

—Hay varios discapacitados, sí —repuso Levi.

—Pudiste pedir ayuda —añadió Hange.

Levi se encogió con fuerza cuando una garúa repentina aprovechó lo poco de niebla que quedaba.

—No tienes ni ropa para ti, ¿qué se supone que hiciste con todo ese dinero que cobraste?

—Hay niños enfermos, lo dijiste —resopló Levi.

—Pues un adulto enfermo no les va a ser de ayuda…

—Yo no me enfermo.

—Aunque seas un Ackerman —espetó Hange—, no eres inmune a todo…

—Mira —Levi se detuvo a la mitad de la acera, sus músculos contraídos intentando crear calor a como dé lugar—, no es un orfanato secreto del que nadie sepa. Recibimos ayuda cuando se puede, y cuando no, estoy yo, están las monjas. Ellas estuvieron ahí antes de que yo llegara, los niños estarán bien conmigo o sin mí.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —bromeó Hange—. No te estoy juzgando, que conste… Solo quería…

—No hay charlas ligeras conmigo, pensé que me conocías mejor —le cortó Levi.

Ambos quedaron mirándose hasta que el frío obligó a Levi a moverse.

—¡Erwin también se ha vuelto complicado! —refunfuñó Hange, comenzando a caminar a prisa. Levi la observó con algo de culpa. Si en lo que estaban metidos no fuera serio, habría intentado ensayar alguna disculpa.

El resto de la ruta la hicieron en silencio.

* * *

—Monasterio de los Caídos —leyó Levi la pequeña plaqueta en un muro junto a un edificio con una puerta enorme y paredes pintadas de amarillo solemne—. La gente sí que pierde tiempo en la fe.

—Uh-uh —resopló Hange, pensativa.

Levi leyó, esta vez en su semblante, la memoria que él conocía tan bien.

—Ojalá que este tipo sea más hablador que Nick —soltó.

—Amén —añadió Hange mientras tocaba la puerta.

* * *

Un novicio les atendió con el rostro adormilado y culpable por ello. Al parecer no solían recibir muchas visitas mañaneras, sin embargo, en lugar de dejarlos en la puerta los invitó a pasar. El interior del edificio era completamente distinto al exterior, con un enorme patio lleno de flores y plantas embelleciendo el día nublado. Se sentaron en una banca mientras el chico corría apresurado en busca del padre Komonov, todo indicaba que era el tipo de hombre que madrugaba antes que su dios.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Hange repentinamente.

Aunque a Levi le sonó a una pregunta aguantada de años, reposada en dudas y teorías que no podían satisfacerla.

—No sé nada —respondió.

—Siempre me pareció raro —continuó ella— que Zacklay aceptara tu renuncia así de fácil.

Levi sonrió recordando ese momento.

—Su cara cuando aparecí esa noche en su habitación era muy graciosa —admitió—, estaba como congelada, sus muñones se esforzaban en no temblar, pero sus ojos me decían “que bueno que no has venido a matarme”.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió ella, casi como una niña caprichosa—. ¿Qué beneficio tenía para sacarte de la vida militar… o quizá de la política?

—No lo quieres saber —le contestó Levi, cruzándose de brazos y dando por finalizada la plática con ese gesto. 

Se quedaron callados unos largos segundos suficientes para darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Voltearon a la derecha y bajo un arco que llevaba a un pasillo oscuro y escaleras, lo vieron. Un hombre alto y robusto con una barba gris y arrugas mal habidas. Tenía el gesto en todo el cuerpo, de que no quería hablar. Pero Hange y Levi de todos modos se levantaron a saludarlo.

*

La oficina de Komonov parecía una biblioteca a la que por casualidad le habían crecido una silla y una mesa. Hange estaba fascinada, y Komonov lucía aterrado por su curiosidad natural. Levi casi estaba seguro que era la primera vez que ese vejestorio veía a una mujer comportándose con tal libertad.

—Ella era nuestra científica oficial en la Legión —dijo Levi mientras Hange se había apropiado de un tomo de anatomía que tenía un escudo de los Reiss.

—Vaya —contestó Komonov con un tono incrédulo.

—Mientras ustedes se aplastaban los culos en sus libros secretos, nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio y ella lo hacía todo sin tener que citar a tus queridos dioses —le espetó Levi al notar el tufillo arrogante en el semblante del hombre.

—Ver y creer… —insistió Komonov tomando asiento en la única silla del lugar.

Hange se acomodó en una alta ruma de libros en una esquina cercana. Levi simplemente se plantó frente al sacerdote y se le quedó mirando fijo.

—Disculpe, señor Komonov —empezó Hange—. Primero que nada, gracias por recibirnos pese a la repentina hora y sin previo aviso…

—Cuando Rodolfo me interrumpió en el rezo —explicó Komonov—, no podía creer que realmente venía gente de la Legión aquí… Y creo que, en cierto sentido, es cierto…

—Mi nombre es Zoe Hange —repuso Hange.

—Nada menos que la Comandante de la Legión en persona —dijo con cierto sarcasmo Komonov, y Levi francamente no entendía de dónde le venía—. Sus hazañas son peculiares… ese muchacho acá dice que era científica antes…

—Dediqué parte de mi vida al estudio de los titanes —admitió Hange con una gran sonrisa.

—Que ironía —añadió Komonov—, dedicar toda su vida a algo que se esfuma en el aire apenas y muere…

Levi entendió finalmente. Y la ira lo empezó a invadir.

—No me jodas —Komonov quiso reprender su boca, pero Levi fue más rotundo—, no me jodas. No me digas que eres de esos que no cree que los titanes existieron porque se ocultaron como cobardes en los túneles y solo salieron cuando se les acabó la comida.

—Una guerra civil es brutal… y teníamos gente que proteger… —intentó justificarse Komonov—. Además, ¿no es conveniente que no exista prueba alguna de los titanes porque milagrosamente se esfuman en el aire?

—Déjame partirle las pelotas —dijo Levi entre dientes—. Este cobarde… esta basura… encima tiene la desvergüenza de perder el tiempo interpretando a Kenny… Hange —añadió mirando a la comandante—, este tipo no es nada inteligente, dudo que pueda decirnos algo de Kenny…

—¿Kenny? ¿Se refieren a Kenny Ackerman? —espetó el hombre.

—Ese es —le informó Hange, haciendo caso omiso a la ira de Levi—. Verá, estamos interesados en descubrir sus patrones y la doctora Dubois me dijo que usted ha sido encargado de decodificar el cuaderno de notas de Kenny Ackerman…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los titanes o la Legión? —insistió Komonov.

—No lo amerita —se quejó Levi.

—Tiene que ver con la Policía Militar —soltó Hange, jugando la única carta que podía o no funcionar radicalmente en cualquier habitante de Paradis.

Levi notó el cambio en el semblante de Komonov, repentino como una lluvia de primavera.

—Esos bastardos… —repuso—, me encargaron el cuaderno para decodificarlo, pero se niegan a escuchar mis análisis psicológicos sobre Kenny…

—Psico qué —insistió Levi.

—Psicológico… —añadió Hange—, significa que estudia la mente humana, ¿cierto?

—No está mal para alguien que se autoforma —resopló Komonov—. Entonces, ¿qué quiere la Legión con el estatus mental de Kenny Ackerman? ¿Tiene que ver con su sobrino aquel, el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad? ¿Cuál era su nombre… Lee, Lewis…?

—Levi Ackerman —respondió Levi, curioso por la falsa confusión de Komonov.

—Ese soldado, sí —sonrió Komonov, devolviéndole una mirada suspicaz—, los libros de historia han inmortalizado a los grandes héroes de Paradis en sendos dibujos… y tardíamente en fotografías, pero se dice que nunca se le pudo tomar una a Levi Ackerman… En fin —añadió pegando la vista en unos papeles de su escritorio—, ¿qué podría hacer yo para ayudar a la Legión… y asumo que, en ese proceso, no hacerlo tanto por la Militar?

Hange miró a Levi y este asintió, más calmado.

—Verá, señor Komonov—, es relacionado al tema de los niños en las fosas de Kenny…

El hombre se detuvo en seco apenas Hange terminó de hablar. Sus ojos sombríos se elevaron hacia ellos y simplemente dijo:

—No aquí.

*

El sótano del monasterio era frío y olía mal. Pero Komonov parecía encontrarlo apacible o al menos solo ahí fue capaz de calmarse un poco.

—He tenido que ser discreto con ese tema —dijo apresurado, como si algo o alguien lo persiguiera—. Casi me quitan el proyecto solo por poner en duda la participación de Kenny en esos crímenes…

—¿Poner en duda? —repuso Hange—, significa que…

—Esto es lo único que puedo decir y nada más, luego de esto, lárguense y no se vuelvan a comunicar, ¿entendido? —dijo Komonov en tono urgido. Hange y Levi asintieron—. No he conocido a Kenny Ackerman ni menos a Uri Reiss, criaturas inalcanzables incluso para mi, en esa época yo solo era un estudiante en el culto. Todo lo que diga ahora, es en base a las lecturas y análisis de los diarios de Kenny y de los que se rescataron de Uri Reiss. El tema es que Kenny tenía una contabilidad precisa de los que asesinaba, sean PM u otras víctimas. Claro está, esta contabilidad empieza tras conocer a Uri. En unas notas de Uri, este indica que Kenny pudo haber matado más gente en los subterráneos antes de conocerse, pero la contabilidad clara está en los libros de Kenny. ¿Por qué? Porque se le pagaba por ello y porque necesitaban tener data de todo aquel eliminado. No tuvo reparos en señalar haber asesinado a mujeres o ancianos, hombres con familia o que consideraba inocentes, el nombre de Alma, la madre de nuestra reina, también está ahí. ¿Por qué hacer una excepción con los niños? No hay señal que Kenny fuera un asesino serial emotivo, es decir que matara por placer o deseo. Mataba por conveniencia y práctica. Dentro del patrón de comportamiento, tanto suyo como de Uri, esos niños no tienen sentido. Es decir, incluso si se hiciera oficial que fue un degenerado homosexual con una relación con el rey… ese patrón homosexual no lo hace un pedófilo… los niños muertos simplemente no tienen sentido. Ni siquiera como un error porque las fosas tenían un sentido organizacional. Las fosas fueron creadas por la Policía de los Reiss, los muertos de esas fosas eran contabilidad, si Kenny hubiera querido, pudo haberlos desaparecido, como hizo con decenas de otros de acuerdo a sus libros. El caso es que, los niños no tienen sentido. Ni como mensaje ni como hábitus.

—Y tampoco el modus operandi —balbuceó Hange.

—¿Lograron leer el reporte de los niños? —exclamó Komonov, su rostro enmarcado en emoción.

Hange dio una mirada a Levi y este simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Lo siento… tenemos que irnos —se excusó ante Komonov, apresurando el paso para llegar hasta Levi que empezaba a trepar las escaleras frías del sótano hasta que algo, o alguien, lo detuvo de inmediato. Casi dio un salto en retroceso, pero vio a Hange a tiempo y demasiado cerca, así que simplemente tambaleó dos gradas abajo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Levi frunció la nariz, irritado por la sensación que le transmitía aquel invisible ser a unos metros—. ¿Quién eres? —añadió.

Un hombre alto y arrugado, pero no mucho más mayor que Erwin, pero sí con menos cabello, se paró en la salida del sótano. Tenía un cigarrillo en la mano, apagado, y la otra mano en su bolsillo, abultado.

—Paxton —replicó Komonov con un sabor a bilis tan denso que hasta Hange lo sintió en su lengua.

—Así que lo tenemos en vivo y ante nuestros ojos —repuso la científica.

—Comandante —dijo Paxton primero, ignorando a Komonov como dos viejos enemigos lo harían—, Capitán —añadió mirando a Levi con extrema insistencia, sus ojos entrecerrados y calculadores.

—Tú eras el tipo en casa de Dubois —repuso Levi de inmediato.

—Dejen de meter su nariz donde no les compete —respondió Paxton en cambio—. No les compete —insistió mirando a Levi casi con exclusivo desdén.

—No me jodas —se apuró a intervenir Hange—, un sucio policía no nos va a decir qué hacer y que-

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Paxton sacó la mano de su bolsillo y les apuntó con un arma.

—No se involucren en esto, no les corresponde. No tienen derecho y no voy a permitir que influencien en los involucrados —continuó Paxton, respirando con algo de dificultad—. Menos tú, Ackerman, estás en

Levi supo de inmediato que el hombre estaba aterrado y eso lo puso nervioso. Recordaba lo que Kenny le decía de los hombres asustados, eran igual que una rata acorralada en un sótano, saltaría y atacaría, no le importaba morir porque sabía que lo haría de todos modos, pero no se iría sin llevarse a alguien con ella. Paxton estaba en esa misma situación, aunque a juzgar por Komonov y Hange, probablemente les daba la impresión de ser un viejo veterano en control completo de la situación, pero Levi sabía la verdad, la olía. Y si bien él podía salir vivo y sin rasguño de ahí, no podía garantizar que eso pasara con Hange y el viejo. Y no era momento para contar una muerte más en su haber, oh no. “Problemático”, pensó.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta de Paxton sacó a Levi de su reflexión.

—Te puedes ir —contestó Levi con extrema lentitud, pero también un dejo agrio que esperó Paxton entendiera.

El hombre parpadeó dos veces antes de bajar el arma.

—La próxima vez no me voy a presentar —dijo para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer del lugar.

—Ese era Paxton —balbuceó Komonov caminando a pasos torpes hasta las gradas—. El maldito Paxton me apuntó con un arma —continuó—, una maldita arma… Él… él nunca… cuando ha venido… solo tres veces… a callarme, pero nunca… —De pronto su rostro se iluminó de claroscuro—: dijo Ackerman… —añadió señalando a Levi—. Ack… er… man…

Su boca estaba entreabierta, como un niño que acababa de descubrir una gran obviedad. Hange asintió con cortesía.

—Él no mata niños —fue lo último que le dijo Levi antes de salir del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

*

* * *

Si Erwin tenía que ponerle precio a sus ideales y sueños, definitivamente eran menores que los sueños e ideales de Darius Zacklay. La mansión donde él y su familia vivían había sido heredada de generaciones atrás, pero se había ampliado ridículamente tras el desalojo de dos antiguas familias nobles durante el derrocamiento del gobierno anterior. Ahora Darius Zacklay no era dueño solo de una gran mansión, los tres terrenos juntos podían ser considerados un pequeño reino.

—Quizás es lo que merece el máximo generalísimo de la humanidad —susurró Erwin mirando los libros de la enorme biblioteca.

Habían pasado ya casi cuarenta minutos, pero Erwin entendía la demora. No era fácil que Zacklay se preparara, ni con toda la ayuda que tenía. La prótesis para ocultar la mitad de su cara cercenada durante el atentado de los Yeageristas llevaba tanto tiempo como acomodarlo en la silla de ruedas. Aún así, pese a ser menos de medio hombre ahora, Zacklay seguía manteniendo una mente ágil y terrible. Erwin no tenía duda de ello. Era tan temible y ambiciosa que ni siquiera la falta de extremidades o su edad le hacían retroceder en su incontrolable avance. Solo que Erwin había dejado de entender hace mucho hacia dónde estaba avanzando lo que quedaba de ese hombre. O qué cosa lo hacía, ambición, instinto, necesidad.

Maldad pura.

—¡Erwin! —la voz ronca y tenebrosa de Zacklay hizo que volteara con algo de violencia mientras los mayordomos abrían la puerta doble del estudio y la enfermera entraba empujando la silla de ruedas—. Ha pasado tiempo —Erwin sintió que Zacklay sonreía, si bien sus facciones ya no decían nada, había algo psíquico en el tono de su voz que cumplía en rol de los músculos muertos.

* * *

*

* * *

—La militar ha estado activa estos últimos días —dijo Zacklay al momento en que los mayordomos los sellaban al interior de la oficina sin mostrar un ápice de interés.

Eran jóvenes, Erwin observó, quizá de unos 17 años el más joven, totalmente ajenos al pasado. Uno de ellos incluso portaba una chaqueta hecha por los azumabitos. No era un lujo, pero sí una curiosidad de aquellos que salían de Paradis. Alguien tan joven probablemente solo lo había hecho acompañando a Zacklay. Oh, qué dispuestos estaban en lamerles los pies a ese cuarto de hombre y qué desesperados estaban en calzar con la moda en el relativismo que les hacía imposible creer por completo la existencia de titanes, pero sí el último grito de una moda lejana.

—Nile —dijo simplemente Erwin, su forma de dejar que el tema fluyera.

—Mis fuentes dicen que ha estado muy preguntón sobre el caso de Kenny…

Erwin, que había estado escudriñando los libros —y notó unos cuantos que estaba seguro habían estado siempre en la residencia de la reina Historia y se declararon desaparecidos durante la crisis de las murallas— se giró para encarar a Zacklay.

—¿Y tú estás al tanto por? —dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente—, pensé que preferirías disfrutar tu retiro y dejar de lado la burocracia y las conspiraciones…

—¿Realmente me ves como un hombre que quiere pasar el resto de sus días consigo mismo? —Zacklay soltó una risa amarga—, no hay suficiente de mí para ello.

Erwin lo tomó con empatía.

—Por eso estoy acá.

—Es lo que te hace la guerra —suspiró el viejo hombre—, si no te despedaza literalmente… figurativamente te deja más inválido. Algo que personas que viven escondidos no entienden y por eso no son capaces de ser sutiles. Nile no te está haciendo un favor al respecto. Ni para los policías ordinarios su presencia es sutil. Y el terreno por donde ha decidido andar es engañoso. Un paso en falso y se hundirá hasta el cuello.

—Arenas movedizas —sonrió Erwin.

—Una ciénaga hecha en base a cadáveres, mentiras y secretos —le corrigió Zacklay—. Ten cuidado con esos pantanos engañosos… su terreno es más movedizo.

—¿Tanto como la tierra removida en la fosa 16? —repuso Erwin de inmediato. No estaba aquí para una batalla de metáforas y sutilezas, por lo que añadió—: Cuánto les tomó aflojar esa tierra para colocar los cuerpos de esos niños.

Zacklay no respondió de inmediato, pero era imposible permanecer en silencio con él. El silbido constante de su garganta desgarrada parecía el grito de una bestia incapaz de ser encontrada. Fue escalofriante para Erwin cuando lo escuchó por primera vez, y de acuerdo a los comentarios de Nile, los nietos de Zacklay habían creado el mito de que su abuelo se había devorado un titán y que este gritaba desde su estómago pidiendo auxilio.

—Ya no tenemos que pelear contra monstruos que se desvanecen en el aire —dijo Zacklay finalmente—. Podemos jactarnos de haber dado un salto de cincuenta años en menos de veinte, pero hemos retrocedido moral y éticamente. De nuevo estamos enfrentando a la escoria comedida que se aprovecha de las desgracias. Pensamos que se acabarían cuando los mandamos a morir en esos guetos por traición a la nación, pero nos equivocamos. Existieron antes, durante y después de los titanes, y seguro vivirán más que nosotros. Yo mismo pertenezco a esa escoria, no voy a mentir… —El sonido gutural le recordó a Erwin las últimas palabras de Eren—: me siento inmortal…

Erwin no dijo nada, recordando cómo Pixis y Zacklay lo dejaron completamente solo en su sueño irracional de derrocar el gobierno y solo se aliaron a él cuanto estuvieron completamente seguros.

—Pero no lo soy tanto como ellos… —Zacklay impuso un tono que Erwin no logró comprender—, quizás aún estoy resentido porque nunca tuve una segunda invitación a sus fiestas privadas… pero mis primos y primas… ellos sí… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tenían miedo que viera la cantidad de dinero que gastaban ahí y que de hecho intentara usarlo en el ejército, que se me resbalara el dato y llegara hasta Shadis o a ti, y que se les ocurriera pedirles dinero para la Legión. Así de avaros eran.

Erwin se pasó la mano por el rostro, su corazón latía rápido y no sabía si quería escuchar lo que seguía. Pero a Zacklay no parecía importarle.

—Las cosas que vi, Erwin. Los orientales que encontré… no todos habían desaparecido… pero a juzgar por sus rostros, muchos seguro que querían haberlo hecho en esos momentos… —Zacklay agitó el muñón de su brazo derecho, una campanilla comenzó a repicar.

—No me estás contando esto para pavonearte —le interrumpió Erwin, tenía nauseas, aún recordaba la teoría de Hange, la posibilidad que tuvieron un día de ahondar en ello… Y cómo lo dejaron de lado porque tenían que centrarse en los niños soldados a su cargo que morían en las expediciones.

—El diario Sina Renace, año 839, mes de febrero a marzo —Zacklay continuó mientras tocaba una campanilla—. Y cuida de Hange y Levi —añadió mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo y la enfermera entraba para trasladarlo.

Erwin se quedó unos minutos mirando desaparecer al viejo general. Los mayordomos sostuvieron las puertas sin ningún interés en su existencia más que verlo salir de ahí también, por lo que Erwin decidió seguir sin existir en la oficina hasta que los brazos de ellos empezaron a cansarse.

* * *

*

* * *

Erwin estaba sentado en la sala con un vaso de alcohol barato mirándole insistente. Hange se había ido a dormir temprano luego de devorar casi la totalidad de un pastel que Erwin llevó para la cena. Había albergado la esperanza de que Levi estuviera en casa a su llegada, pero su ausencia le quitó en parte el apetito. La otra parte se tuvo que conformar con ver a Hange devorar el pastel de forma titánica. De todos modos, ella había sido sabia, pues debían despertar temprano para ir a la biblioteca. Una extraña sensación de persecución los había envuelto tras que Paxton se hiciera presente en su investigación.

Erwin recordó el semblante pensativo de Hange y sus palabras durante la cena. “Para ser un misterio, los secretos se nos revelan tan fácilmente, es como si estuviéramos ante una verdad a gritos de la que solo nosotros éramos ignorantes. Si Paxton trabaja para alguien, es para la PM, ¿no, Erwin? ¿Crees que ellos les proveyeron a los nobles con niños y personas exóticas en esos años? Sabía que eran violadores, corruptos y asesinos, pero esto… Es decir, hasta lo de pedófilos me calza, pero… la forma en que esos niños fueron ejecutados… ¿Y crees que Kenny probablemente les hizo el trabajo sucio, pero quiso vengarse dejando los cuerpos de forma que fueran más fáciles de encontrar? Por alguna razón dejó esos cuadernos, ¿cierto?”.

Todo era demasiado fácil, pensó Erwin, y eso le entristecía más y más. Cómo los crímenes e injusticias estaban en la superficie y los culpables en lugar de admitir la culpa solo amenazaban con más tesón mientras buscaban algún chivo expiatorio. Le dio asco la humanidad de pronto, que no tenía ni un ápice para sentir vergüenza. En ese punto, se preguntó por qué si quiera seguía metido en un caso tan patético.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y Levi cayó de rodillas en la entrada. Erwin corrió hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Mierda, pensé que estaría con llave… Erwin, ¿por qué carajo no le pones llave a la puerta de tu casa en la noche? —le retó Levi.

Su rostro estaba morado y cuando Erwin miró la mano que sujetaba notó nudillos encarnados.

—Asumo que acá la gente no sabe mucho de tu reputación —comentó.

—Los niños necesitan zapatos nuevos —añadió Levi colocando un fajo de dinero sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? —Mostró sus dientes blancos en una risa bizarra—, tengo tres que necesitan solo pies izquierdos… ¿cómo buscas solo pies izquierdos?— Ahogó una risa que sonó más a un sollozo y reparó en su mano ensangrentada—. Público difícil acá… Mis “fanáticos” decidieron seguirme adonde me quedaba a dormir… así que…

Erwin repasó las pupilas dilatadas, con cariño. Aspiró el aroma a sangre y sudor en su cuerpo, le supo a nostalgia. Por alguna razón, se sentía tranquilo ahora, no le importaba que Levi estuviera volando y golpeado. Saber que había venido a casa le hizo sentir que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y lo soltó con suavidad.

—Puedes buscar comida en la cocina… mañana nos despertamos temprano, así que sugiero que duermas lo más que puedas.

Levi soltó una inusual carcajada. Fue cuando Erwin notó su inusual buen humor.

—Bueno —añadió contagiándose un poco de esa risa, sabía que no era correcto, pero era una de esas situaciones en donde si no veías el vaso lleno mejor solo te quedaba ahogarte—. Si quieres puedes limpiar un poco… —añadió mientras caminaba a su habitación.

—Ahora sí suenas a que me conoces —fue lo único que contestó Levi mientras se levantaba con algo de torpeza del suelo.

* * *

*****

* * *

Sentado en la sección para ancianos y discapacitados, Erwin podía ver cómodamente a Levi, o mejor dicho cómo Levi desaparecía entre las otras personas con las que estaba haciendo fila en ese momento. Erwin sabía que él mismo había perdido centímetros con los años, pero le asombraba que de hecho Levi siguiera midiendo lo mismo, quizá fuera algo de los Ackerman. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y las filas en el banco eran tumultuosas. La situación política no estaba nada bien, y Erwin reparó en lo cercanas que estaban las elecciones, apenas en tres meses tendrían nuevos alcaldes y gobernadores. Una pareja de ancianos sentados a su lado no dejaba de parlotear sobre sus favoritos, Aline Dalmasia, del partido noble, y Whitechapel Jr., de los reformistas. Erwin sonrió al entender que ambos eran igualmente nobles. Aún no llegaba el momento en que una persona simple se lanzara para los grandes puestos. Aunque las proyecciones indicaban que de acá a unos cinco años no solo tendrían candidatos, sino ganadores entre los del pueblo. La única razón para que este pronóstico fallara era que el ganador de estas elecciones hiciera un “buen” trabajo, lo cual era virtualmente imposible. Dalmasia era pro Policía Militar y Whitechapel era un aristócrata, no interesaban las buenas intenciones cuando el vidrio desde el que veían la realidad tenía el mismo color para ambos.

—Terminé —. Levi le interrumpió con su voz gruesa y masculina. Los dos ancianos sentados a su lado se quedaron callados y se sintieron algo intimidados al ver al hombre pequeño parado ante ellos con los brazos cruzados, morados en el rostro y una mala actitud.

—Se resbaló mientras trapeaba —fue lo único que dijo Erwin como excusa.

* * *

*

* * *

—Es una puta mierda —prosiguió Levi mientras realizaban la caminata de veinte minutos hasta la biblioteca comunitaria. Habían decidido evitar la biblioteca nacional para no llamar la atención. Tres miembros de la Legión husmeando en diarios locales luego que Paxton se hiciera notar, era llamar a los problemas por su nombre.

—Pensé que las cosas estaban mejor… Historia se empeñó en el tema de los orfanatos… —comentó Erwin sin ánimo de decir más. Estaba ansioso por escuchar a Levi. No sabía qué bicho le había picado o quizá era la picadura de cierta aguja lo que lo había puesto de tan buen humor desde la noche anterior en que llegó magullado, adolorido, con un fajo gordo de dinero y más hablador que nunca, pero no quería perder la oportunidad.

—Los huérfanos son tiernos cuando tienes unos cuantos para sentir pena… Pero el puto corazón humano es limitado, Erwin, más limitado que sus manos y su capacidad de matar… Tenemos demasiados huérfanos, ¿sabías? ¿Cómo mierda podemos tener más huérfanos que en la época de los titanes? —Levi esbozó una sonrisa oscura y amarga—. Claro, claro, porque los mandábamos a morir en nuestras filas… porque varios morían en los subterráneos sin tener nombre aún… muchos lo siguen haciendo… Y a mí solo me interesa probar que el imbécil de Kenny no mataba niños…

Erwin entendió entonces. Era la tercera vez que Levi y él hablaban de sus vidas en todo ese tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. La primera vez fue cuando se prepararon para enfrentar a Zeke. La segunda fue cuando estaban escapando en uno de los barcos abandonado Paradis a los Yeageristas. Aquellas dos veces, había sido sobre sus padres, y en cierto modo eso fue lo que los rompió de tal forma que les hizo fácil encaminarse al pandemónium que iban a enfrentar en esos momentos. Kenny nunca había sido un “tema” en esos momentos. Quizá porque la premura los obligaba a sentir lo inmediato o a no sentir nada.

—¿Cocinas? —Cuando Erwin se dio cuenta que había hablado ya no tenía tiempo para corregir su pregunta. Francamente, no entendía de dónde venía.

—¿Te refieres al orfanato? —repuso Levi con un gesto curioso.

—Sí, recuerdo que te las ingeniabas bien cuando íbamos de expedición… Incluso con las ratas campestres… la única comida que Hange se negó a probar… —Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro divertido.

—En María no hay ratas campestres… ten por seguro que esos monstruos del tamaño de un perro las mato apenas y las sospecho. Son incomibles… Pero… pero sí cocino… Nos despertamos temprano para ir a recolectar los desechos de los mercados, por algunas “donaciones” también… ya sabes. El pan de plátano es de sus favoritos… y los plátanos tienen esa propiedad… tienes que tener muy mala suerte para encontrar un realmente podrido… y apenas necesitas ponerle azúcar y los niños realmente aman el azúcar… es como una puta droga para ellos —Levi tartamudeó un poco en la última oración. Pero Erwin decidió ignorarlo—. Una vez pude hacerles tarta de manzanas, fue un éxito. Y fue gracias a un vendedor que literalmente se apiadó de nosotros en su lecho de muerte. Un día a las cuatro de la mañana aparecieron sus hijos en el orfanato para decirnos que el dueño de uno de los puestos más grandes se había muerto… y nos donaba dos arrobas de manzanas y harina y no sé qué de manteca… ¿puedes creerlo? Hice como treinta tartas, Erwin… La hermana me obligó a llevar dos al funeral de ese sujeto… Yo no quería, pero no podía decirle que no. Les gustó, mientras lloraban a ese hombre, se tragaron las dos tartas. Los niños amaron las tartas. Me la piden todo el tiempo, Erwin… pero solo puedo hacerles pan de banana… Es estúpido, ¿por qué las manzanas cuestan tanto? ¿Hay alguna devaluación de la banana que yo no sepa? —Levi hizo una pausa y alzó sus ojos para mirar directamente a Erwin—: tengo hambre. Me cago de hambre, Erwin…

* * *

*

* * *

Erwin nunca en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Levi, lo había escuchado decir que tenía hambre. De hecho, lo recordaba por lo contrario. Era el que comía frugalmente incluso cuando regresaban de las expediciones más extenuantes. Y en las fiestas de gala a la que los invitaban, las pocas veces que pudo obligarle a acompañarle, había identificado claramente su gesto de disgusto, asco, por la opulencia, lo exótico de los platillos, la forma en que cientos de platos se desechaban con la mitad de ellos bien llenos todavía. En esos momentos, si Levi tenía hambre, la reemplazaba rápidamente con indignación.

—Puta madre —Levi dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción que Erwin sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho—, esta mierda sabe bien —continuó mientas devoraba su tercer emparedado.

A Erwin le bastaron dos segundos de escuchar y contemplar a Levi exclamando que tenía hambre para hacer que desviaran su ruta. Se detuvieron en una esquina concurrida donde vendían desayunos al paso. Erwin no puso un pero cuando Levi, sin preguntarle, hizo su cola en silencio y cuando estuvo cara a cara con el vendedor, le pidió tres emparedados y un té caliente.

Eso sí, le preocupó un poco ver cómo devoraba y bebía con desesperación mientras reanudaban camino hacia la biblioteca.

—No venden estas mierditas allá —comentó Levi con la boca llena—. Pero… —dio un sorbo a su té para tragar con mayor facilidad—, pero hay otras cosas muy buenas, Erwin. ¡Tienes que ir! —Levi ahogó un suspiro violento y prosiguió—. Los pasteles son particularmente buenos, los pasteles de manzana también, aunque no puedo comprárselos a los niños… ya sabes, uno solo puede llegar a costar lo que la comida de una semana… Erwin, ¿cuánto cuestan las manzanas en Sina?

Levi se detuvo en seco entonces. Estaban a unos metros de la biblioteca y Erwin se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba en serio.

—No estoy seguro… —contestó luego de darse el tiempo de repasar su última lista de compras que no fuera alcohol y drogas—, pero puedo preguntar… los manzanos son de la zona, así que seguro son más baratos que en Maria…

Levi estaba comiendo las migas del pan que tenía alrededor de la boca y manos. Erwin se dio cuenta que quizá no lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué te dijo Zacklay?

Erwin esbozó una sonrisa torpe.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —le reprendió Levi, no parecía molesto, solo curioso.

—Perdona —respondió Erwin—, mi cerebro se ha demorado unos segundos de más en ajustarse de zona de mercado a zona de conspiraciones e infanticidios.

Levi parpadeó, ajeno por un instante al tema, hasta que comprendió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con violencia y Erwin sintió piedad por él.

—Prácticamente me ha dicho que fue cosa de la nobleza de aquella época, lo de los niños —repuso—. Francamente, tenía mi teoría, que quizá Kenny hizo algún trabajo… más sucio de lo normal para él… Pero no es así.

—¿Cómo qué no es así? —insistió Levi.

—A Zacklay no le importa que sepamos la verdad.

—Y esa verdad no incluía a Kenny, ¿cierto?

—Incluye a nobles con demasiado poder, dinero y tiempo libre… —suspiró Erwin—. Levi —añadió, los labios secos y las manos sudorosas—. Te debo una disculpa… por dudar de tus palabras…

—Mis palabras solo eran ilusiones, Erwin —le respondió Levi con cierta insolencia que se sentía culpa—. Si la mujer de un sujeto se enferma y la vecina desea que se sane, mientras los médicos se dedican día y noche a averiguar cómo se enfermó y de qué manera tratarla, cuando se cure, ¿acaso esa vecina tiene derecho a felicitarse por ello?

—Pero… —insistió Erwin…

—Quería que Kenny fuera inocente, y en mi pecho sabía que lo era… pero eso no significa que la verdad estuviera conmigo… —Levi alzó el rostro hacia Erwin. Los ojos grises dilatados bailaban agotados pero energéticos de todos modos—. Gracias —enunció.

Erwin quiso inclinarse sobre él, abrazarlo, cogerle el rostro simplemente. Un pequeño gesto que ahora le hacía sentir más desmembrado que Zacklay. Un hombre repartiendo periódicos les gritó desde la pista para liberar el paso. Levi y Erwin empezaron a caminar con rapidez, reduciendo en un segundos s la distancia con la biblioteca. En las escalinatas del exterior, Hange y Moblit les hacían señas.


End file.
